Misspoken
by ZaKai
Summary: During an argument, Ed says something that makes Roy wonder what his subordinate really thinks of him. :Shounen ai, Challenge Story: COMPLETE!
1. Parapraxia

Written for **Fae Elric**'s challenge  
to write something that contains  
at least one Freudian slip.  
-  
**Aino Hikaru **drew a very cool  
comic for chapter one. The link  
is in my profile.

**Misspoken**

**I**

**Parapraxia**

-  
Roy looked up in surprise when the door to his office was violently kicked in and a short blond teenager stalked into the room. The boy stopped, pointed a finger and growled, "_You_!"

Roy sighed. He was _not_ in the mood for Mr. Fullmetal Attitude today. "That _is_ generally the pronoun one would use when speaking of a second person, although not exactly polite when actually addressing someone, and definitely _not_ acceptable when speaking to a superior officer."

"Shut up!" the teenager growled as he cut the air across his body with his hand. "I want to know why you halved my research budget!"

Oh that…

Roy sat back in his chair, folded his arms and said blandly, "This department is only granted so much money each year. Before you came we'd have a surplus that we'd be scrambling to spend before the next fiscal year rolled around so that the amount we were allotted didn't go down, but now… " Roy sat forward and leaned on his desk. "Ed. Do you have any idea just how much money you spend researching and traveling while you try to find the stone? Now we have to pinch pennies for the last couple of months just to get by."

"I'm not the only one who spends, you bastard!" Ed shouted, and Roy felt himself losing his patience. He'd just gotten out of a four hour budgeting meeting with General Hakuro where the pompous man had ragged on him for the amount of freedom he'd been allowing the Fullmetal Alchemist, both literally and financially.

"Ed, if you're going to yell then this meeting is over," Roy responded irritably.

"Like hell! Your lazy ass doesn't _need_ that money like I…" the teen continued, but stopped when the colonel rode over him loudly.

"Listen here, you _brat_," Roy began angrily. Just because he put some things off did not mean he was _lazy_… "If you want to trade me positions, go right ahead! Personally, I'd love to be able to just jaunt around the countryside sightseeing…"

That was where Ed cut in furiously. "Sightseeing? I'll tell you where you can go sightseeing, you bastard…!" The teen stalked to the door and put his hand on the handle. "Why don't you just go to Hell!"

In that moment, Roy lost his composure and yelled angrily, "Screw you, Ed!"

The boy yanked open the door and hollered, "I wish!" before stalking out of the room and slamming the door.

For a moment there was silence in the office as Roy stared at the door in shock, but a moment later it opened and Lieutenant Havoc stuck his head in and said, "Uh… did I just hear what I think I heard?"

Roy blinked, then slowly sat down in his chair. "Let's… just forget what he said… We just won't even go there…" The lieutenant began chuckling and nodded before pulling his head out and shutting the door.

Roy ran a hand through his hair, sighed, and looked back at the documents he had been reading before he had been so rudely interrupted. After a few minutes of staring at the papers he rubbed his eyes in frustration, unable to concentrate. As hard has he tried to ignore them, Ed's words continued to come back to him. It wasn't until he admitted to himself that he was curious, and decided to find out exactly what Ed meant, that he was able get anything done.

* * *

**Please Review.**


	2. Realization

**A/N:** Well, most of you asked for  
a continuation of this, so here it is.  
I guess the squeaky wheel really  
does get the grease... haha.

- Z

**Misspoken**

**II**

**Realization**

**-  
**Ed stormed down the hall not paying attention to the people rushing to get out of his way. _That bastard!_ Ed thought, seething. _How _dare_ he compare what me and Al are doing to _sightseeing!

The teen replayed in his mind what had just happened in Mustang's office. "That bastard! How _dare_ he cut my research budget!" he growled as he neared the elevator where a couple of privates and a corporal were waiting.

Scowling, Ed turned left and headed for the stairwell. He yanked hard on the heavy door that led to the emergency stairwell and grunted, "Bastard!" Stepping into the hallway, Ed let the door shut behind him. "And he _is_ lazy!" he yelled loudly as he thought of that part of the conversation. His words echoed loudly around him and for some reason he found that strangely satisfying, as if someone else were agreeing with him.

Rushing down to the first floor, Ed burst out into the main lobby of the military building and looked around for his brother. A large suit of armor waved to him from across the large foyer and Ed started toward him. As he neared his brother, the last part of the conversation hit him and he stopped.

He blinked and ran it over in his mind again.

Had he...?

No...

He didn't...

Did he?

He did...

"Oh, fuck..." Ed murmured as his brother stepped beside him.

"What?" Al asked, curious.

What could he say? That he'd just shouted to the colonel that he wished he would screw him? That would go over really well with Al he was sure...

Ed turned and looked up toward Mustang's office. Not that it helped since the ceiling was in the way... Maybe the man hadn't noticed... It's not like it was that far from what he'd meant to say... Did anyone else hear him? He hoped not...

Ed wasn't ready to tell the world he was gay. Not yet. Maybe not ever. He'd learned that in Central there were subcultures of people who were like that, but in Rizembool... In his home town people who liked the same sex just didn't exist... or maybe they did, but they didn't dare let it be known for fear of the communal reaction... It wasn't until he'd moved to Amestris' capital city that he'd even learned that it was a way of life for some people.

Growing up, Ed had never really thought about girls like that. He'd fought with Al over who would marry Winry when they grew up because that seemed to be what was expected of him, but really he didn't care. Girls never interested him.

It wasn't until Ed had first laid eyes on Roy Mustang as he was burning the hell out of Bald(1) at Central Station, that he'd ever felt his heart race just by looking at someone. At the time he'd only been able to stare and when he realized what he was doing, he'd tried to hide behind anger. If he was yelling at the man, then he couldn't like him like that, right?

Wrong...

Despite how much he yelled and cursed the man, Ed's underlying feelings never changed, much to his dismay. He'd spent his first couple of years in Central agonizing over the fact that he was not only a horrible person for practicing the taboo of human transmutation, but also that he was bad because he liked other men; something that in Rizembool, would be just as much of a taboo as human alchemy.

It wasn't until he'd turned fourteen that he'd learned that things like 'gay bars' or 'gay clubs' or 'The Gay Rights Movement' even existed in the big cities of Amestris. Despite learning that same sex relationships weren't exactly abnormal in places like East and Central city, Ed still couldn't get himself to tell anyone.

He was deeply afraid of being rejected by the people who mattered most to him and of being kicked out of the military. He needed to be in the military to help Al and he didn't want to do anything that would jeopardize that.

Ed turned and glanced at his brother. Al _might_ accept him, he was pretty tolerant of anyone, but you never really knew for sure and he didn't want to risk losing the last of his family. There was also Winry and Pinako to think of. Even if he didn't care what they thought of him, which he did, he didn't want to have to find another automail mechanic.

Ed lifted his right hand and made a fist with his automail before glancing back up at the ceiling. He wasn't sure what some of the officers would think. Maybe Hawkeye wouldn't care, she seemed pretty down to earth, and Havoc seemed pretty laid back, but... he just couldn't be sure. And Mustang... no... oh, _hell, no_... Roy Mustang was a ladies man, through and through. Ed didn't know what the man would think about Ed's sexual preference, but he was sure the colonel _definitely_ wouldn't appreciate being the object of Ed's affections...

"Brother?" Al said, interrupting his thoughts.

Ed turned. "Huh?"

"What did the colonel say?"

At that, Ed blushed. "What do you mean?"

Al shook his head and said in exasperation, "About the funds?"

At the mention of his original reason for seeing the man, all thoughts of crushes and misspoken words fled from his mind for the moment, and he growled, "That bastard!"

* * *

1- See episode 5 

--  
I can't make any guarantees on how long each chapter will be. My guess is that many of them will be short like the first chapter, but you never know. There might be some long ones. heh.

If you liked this, I'd be happy if you left me a comment (especially if you're one of the people who asked for more! haha).  
--

**Please Review.**


	3. Advice

**-**

**Misspoken**

**III**

**Advice**

**-**

"Lieutenant?"

The blonde woman going through the filing cabinet looked up at him and said levelly, "Yes, colonel?"

Roy rubbed at his chin before leaning back against the wall trying to figure out the best way to ask what he wanted to know. "If you thought someone liked you, but you didn't know for sure, how would you go about finding out?"

Lieutenant Hawkeye stared at him flatly and said, "I would ask them," before turning back to the filing cabinet.

_You would..._ he thought blandly. Riza Hawkeye was straight forward enough that he really could see her doing that. "Yes, well... What if you wanted to find out without making it seem like you were trying to find out?" he pressed

She made a sound of irritation and looked back at him. "Sir, with all due respect, helping you with your love life is not in my job description. If you have something work related you'd like to ask, then I would be happy to talk to you about it, but right now I'm rather busy..." She turned her attention back to the filing cabinet and started flipping through some papers.

Roy folded his arms and tapped his fingers against the sleeves of his uniform jacket. It wasn't like he could go to just anyone for advice on this... "I'm asking you because you have..." He stopped and tried to think of a tactful way of saying it. "You have experience in this sort of thing..."

Hawkeye slowly turned back toward him and said blandly, "Excuse me?"

Feeling slightly embarrassed, Roy looked down and muttered, "It's a guy..."

"You want to go out with a guy? I didn't know you swung that way..." Roy's head snapped up in time to see her surprised expression before she smoothed it away.

"I don't!" he said quickly, then continued at a more normal pace, "There's just... someone who I think is interested in me and I'd like to know for sure, that's all." He gave her a sheepish look. "And well, you know... you..." He moved his hand in a small twirling gesture. "You kind of live that scene... so..."

She pressed her lips together and folded her arms. Ignoring his reference to her sexual preference, Hawkeye said, "And if you find out that this guy likes you, what do you plan on doing about it?"

Roy looked away in thought. What _did_ he plan on doing about it if he learned Fullmetal liked him like that? Go out with him? Roy envisioned dressing up and bringing flowers as he picked the kid up for a date. A romantic dinner with candles and after... No... It just didn't seem quite right. He turned his gaze back to her and said, "I don't know... I just don't want to be left wondering."

Hawkeye shook her head. "I don't know if that is a very good reason, colonel. I've never known you to be interested in any guy before, and if you take the effort to find out if this one likes you... It could send the wrong signals to that person. Do you understand? This guy might actually think he has a chance when he doesn't. I think it would be a little cruel to do that, don't you?"

Roy frowned in thought. He hadn't thought of that. "I just don't see myself dating a guy," he said, more to himself than to Hawkeye.

"Why?"

He looked up. "What?"

"Why not date a guy?" she asked with a serious look on her face. Of course to her it was no big deal to date someone of the same sex, but...

"Well..." He shifted uncomfortably on his feet. "It would just be strange. What kind of a date does a guy have with another guy? I don't know. With women, it's flowers or candy, then maybe dancing and a romantic dinner, but I don't see doing that with another man..."

"Then don't," she said.

"What do you mean?"

Leaning against the filing cabinet, Hawkeye said, "You don't even have to go on a 'date'. Look, colonel, if you really must know if this guy likes you, see if he wants to go hang out. That's not a date, simply hanging out. I mean, I'm assuming you know this person so it's not just someone off the street, right?" When he nodded, she continued, "Well, there you go."

"But, I don't usually hang out with this person," he said lamely.

She made a sound of exasperation and shook her head, "You're not that inept. Really... Just go get a drink with this person or take a few minutes to talk to him... You'll think of something. You're making this into too big of a deal." She pushed away from the cabinet, grabbed a folder and smacked it against his chest. "Since you obviously have so much time on your hands, would you mind looking over this?"

"Actually, I'm busy..." he lied, not particularly thrilled with the idea of doing extra work.

She gave him a flat stare. "No, you're not."

Grumbling, Roy took the folder and looked down at it. "Thanks a lot..." he muttered.

"You're welcome. Consider it equivalent exchange."

* * *

Aaaaand there ya go. The elusive chapter three! haha. Hope you liked it. 

--

**Please Review!**


	4. Invitation

**-**

**Misspoken**

**IV**

**Invitation**

**-  
**Ed closed the book he'd been reading and flopped it onto the pile that was stacked on the library table before glancing up at his brother. "I think we have enough information. We should just go and check out the situation there."

Al flipped the page of the book he was reading and nodded his metal head. "Yeah, I think you're right, brother," he said before closing his own book.

"We should—" Ed began but stopped when he saw Mustang walking toward their table. He groaned inwardly and started picking up his papers. It had been a week since his little fuck up with words, but luckily life had continued on without anyone acting much different. He really didn't think about it much anymore since the colonel had just acted like normal the next time he'd seen him, but still it was something that stayed with him. He needed to be more careful about what he said.

"Fullmetal," Mustang said in greeting, then nodded at Al. "Alphonse."

"Good morning, Colonel Mustang," Al said much more cheerfully than Ed felt. His eyes roamed over the man's body as his brother and the colonel exchanged morning pleasantries. He looked so good... Ed's heart beat quickly in his chest and he turned his attention to gathering up their research material.

He was being stupid again. He needed to get over the fact that, not only would the colonel never look at him that way, but they'd never even be friends. The only thing about him that interested Mustang was what he could do to make him look good.

Ed smirked at one of the books. Mustang hated it when Ed caused trouble for him. It pissed him off royally, in fact. He supposed the nicest thing he could do for the colonel would be to stop causing so much trouble, but the truth of it was that when Ed made trouble for Mustang, he also got to see him more.

He knew there must be something wrong with his logic, but to him it seemed the best way to get to spend time with his crush and also to hide the fact that he wanted to be there as well.

It suddenly occurred to him that he was being spoken to, and he lifted his head. "Eh?" he asked. "What?"

Mustang shook his head. "You don't ever listen to anything I say, do you?"

Fighting the embarrassment that had washed over him, Ed scowled. "Well, maybe if you had something to say worth listening to, I would."

"I asked how your research was coming along," Mustang said flatly.

Ed paused, quickly trying to decide what to say. If he was rude, then Mustang might leave, but he might stay to return insult for insult too. He could blow the colonel off, which would be more 'him', but then Mustang would leave, and Ed didn't really want him to go yet. Of course, he could shock the hell out of the man and actually be polite.

"What's the matter?" Ed asked in a smartass tone. "Too damn lazy to read the reports I give you?" Mustang folded his arms, raised an eyebrow, and stared at Ed with such a considering look that Ed actually began to feel a little uneasy.

Finally, the man said, "I guess you could say that. I was about to get lunch. Maybe you can come with me and fill me in on all the stuff I've been too lazy to read."

Ed's eye's widened a little, and he stammered, "L..lu..lunch?" _Like a __**date**_?!" Ed thought, then quickly amended that. No, it wasn't a _date_, but... lunch? With Mustang? He glanced quickly at his brother and swallowed in an effort to get some moisture into his throat.

"Yes, lunch. You know, the meal eaten between breakfast and dinner," Mustang said flippantly.

_Lunch... with Mustang..._ Ed's mind was still trying to grab a hold of the idea.

"I'll just stay here," Al said, opening his book again.

"You're welcome to come with us," Mustang offered.

Ed suddenly felt even more panicked. Go to lunch _alone_ with Mustang??! "Al, no, you have to come," Ed said quickly. Although he _did_ want to be alone with Mustang, he also was afraid of it. "You wouldn't let me suffer alone would you?!"

"I actually felt like that should be _my_ line," Mustang said dryly.

"Hey!" Ed shot back. "If you didn't want me to come, then you shouldn't have invited me!"

The colonel opened his mouth to say something, when Al interrupted them. "Be quiet! This is a _library_!" Both he and Mustang looked at Al, and his brother said, "This is why I'm not going. _I_ am the one who shouldn't have to suffer. The two of you bring this on yourselves!" And with that, Al looked down at the book and Ed knew he was doing his best to ignore them.

Ed glanced at Mustang who looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Turning, Mustang beckoned to him before starting away. Ed nervously looked at Al before standing and following Mustang out of the library.

Lunch... with Mustang... _alone_...

It wasn't a date, but he could at least pretend it was.

* * *

I don't know that I can really call the chapters to this story 'chapters'. More like… 'chapterlets' because they're so short... heh. Anyway, this was long overdue. I hope you enjoyed it. :) 

--

**Please Review.**


	5. Lunch

**-**

**Misspoken**

**V**

**Lunch**

**-  
**Roy only half listened to Ed rehash the latest reports he'd turned in. Of course Roy had read them thoroughly, he always did, but he had invited Ed to lunch on pretense that he wanted Ed to give him an oral report, so there was nothing for it than to have the kid report.

He took a sip of the orange juice he'd ordered and tried to pretend he was soaking up ever word Ed said. In reality, Roy was studying Ed's mannerisms and analyzing them. _Was_ Ed interested in him? And, like Hawkeye had asked, if so, then what?

Well, he would think about that after he had more facts. What he did know was that Ed had studiously avoided him for most of the week, something that might indicate that Ed realized what he's said, and was embarrassed—whether it was true or not.

Then, in the library, Ed had acted put out that he had to go to lunch with him, something that would indicate that he did not want to be in Roy's presence. This could mean that Ed was nervous to be alone with him because he liked him, or it could simply mean that Ed was showing his inherent distaste for him and really didn't want to be around him.

Ed had complained loudly all the way to the restaurant of having to waste his time retelling Roy what he could have read for himself and that he'd better not have to pay for this lunch. None of that was helpful in his analysis given that such behavior was pretty normal.

And now, Roy watched the way Ed flung his hands this way and that as he explained various pieces of his research and Roy knew from the reports that Ed was doing a horrendous job at keeping it all straight. In fact, Ed was talking a little too fast to be comfortable.

Maybe his suspicions were right, though, of course, it was too early to tell... He frowned and took another sip. Best not to be too hasty...

"And, yeah, that's it..." Ed said in a deflated and anticlimactic way. He was quiet for a moment, his face serious and his eyes studying Roy as if trying to decide something, then he grabbed the punch he'd ordered and began drinking it; obviously trying to keep his eyes averted.

"Well, that was a little more interesting than the written thing," Roy said, looking around for their waitress, but when he didn't see her, Roy returned his gaze to Ed who was stirring his punch with his straw.

_So... What now..._ he wondered. He and Ed had never really talked about anything that wasn't work related or that wasn't related to the Stone. Roy tapped his fingers silently against his glass. Ed obviously wasn't going to try striking up conversation, and Roy really didn't want to sit in uncomfortable silence for the rest of the time...

Rolling his eyes, Roy took a drink and thought, _Even if Ed does like me, there's really no chance in hell of us getting together._ Not only were they the same sex—something Roy didn't really subscribe to—but they had a working relationship and, really, he was much too old for Ed. All very classic reasons, but this—having absolutely nothing to talk about—really took the cake. Nothing said incompatible on a date—not that this _was_ a date, Roy mentally pointed out—than having nothing to talk about.

Setting down the glass, Roy said, "So..." The straw swirling stopped and Roy knew he had Ed's attention. "What do you usually..." He trailed off, not exactly sure what he was going to say there. 'What do you usually do when you're not messing around with forbidden alchemy?' Not a great icebreaker.

"What do you usually do for fun?" he settled on.

Ed looked up at him, his face a mask of confusion and he said, "What do you mean?"

"You know, fun," Roy said easily. "Things you enjoy doing that don't have to do with work."

"I _know_ what 'fun' is," Ed snapped defensively, his cheeks turning a light pink. "I _meant_..." He stopped then made a sound of exasperation. "Why do you want to know?"

"Small talk, Ed. I don't want to sit here in silence for the rest of the time."

"Oh..." the teen mumbled, then taking a sip from the straw.

After almost a full minute of silence, Roy said, "Well?"

"Read. Study. Alchemy," Ed listed, then went quiet again.

Again, Roy glanced around for their waitress and wondered if it was too late to get his meal to go. Looking back at Ed, he said in exasperation, "I _know_ all of that, and that has to do with work. Something _not_ work or alchemy related."

Ed looked up at him blankly and Roy had the strongest urge to call out, 'Check please!' Even if they weren't coworkers, the same gender, or so different in age, this simply wouldn't work. Sure Roy was interested in Alchemy, he loved it, but he liked _other_ things as well. People who obsessed about only one or two things were about as interesting as watching paint dry...

"Kickball..." Ed finally mumbled mumbled.

"Sorry, what?" Roy said, not sure if he'd heard right.

"I said, 'kickball'," Ed repeated a little louder. "We used to play it all the time when we lived in Rizembool." He paused, then said, "It's called 'soccer' here in Central and 'football' in the East, but up north we call it 'kickball'..." He shrugged. "I haven't played for a long time though."

"Ah," Roy said, nodding. Well, that was at least a little interesting. He would have never pegged Ed as one who liked soccer. "What else?"

Ed seemed to think for a moment, then said, "I like to play cards. Al and I play all the time on the trains."

Roy took a deep drink of the juice. Cards... Interesting, but it was something that he did to keep himself busy while traveling to wherever it was that he had a lead to.

The waitress came, and Ed dug into his food with a vigor only teenage males and the starving could portray. Whatever reserve Ed may have felt was obviously not enough to keep him from stuffing his face. Roy took a slow bite of his food as he thought about the short conversation they'd just had.

Ed had once played soccer when he was a kid, and had probably did other kid things as well, but he hadn't since… when? Since his mother had died? Since he'd become a State Alchemist? He and his brother played cards on the train, but did they ever play when they _weren't _traveling?

Roy set down his fork and watched Ed shovel the food into his mouth. For a moment he forgot all about his own ego and how he wanted to know if Ed had some teenage crush on him, forgot about how boring it was to go on a date with someone who had such a narrow range of interests, and realized just how sad it really was.

Ed was sixteen. He should be going on dates and hanging out with friends, or worrying about if the girl in his class liked him. He should be going out to movies or going to school sports games or having sleepovers.

Roy knew that Alphonse did things. The boy helped out at local animal shelters when they weren't really busy, and other things like that, but what did _Ed_ do during those times? He took another bite of his food, but didn't really taste it. Whatever Ed's reasons were, he was missing out on life while he cloistered himself up in whatever library was closest. Alphonse might have lost his body, but he was still living, still doing things.

Picking up his glass, Roy took a slow drink as he studied Ed over the top. Okay, so most likely Ed had a small crush on him... Hawkeye had said to hang out with him, and while the idea seemed slightly unappealing given that Ed had no real apparent interests besides Alchemy, Roy also had the urge to show the teen that there was life beyond the curved edge of an array or beyond library walls. It was almost incomprehensible that someone so bright could also be so socially dim.

Ed scrapped his plate clean, then looked up at Roy. "You're paying right?" the teen asked. When he nodded, Ed asked, "Can I get dessert?"

"Sure, whatever," Roy muttered, and watched in amusement as Ed flagged down the waitress. He supposed he could add 'food' onto the list of things Ed liked, though the list was still much too short.

Taking another bite of his lunch, Roy decided that whether or not Ed had a crush on him didn't really matter. He had to be honest with himself in that he'd probably never act on the knowledge, even if it was true. But, that didn't mean he couldn't show Ed what he was missing by keeping his nose buried in books.

Right?

* * *

**1** – I believe I remember Ed, Al, and Winry kicking around a ball in one of the credits.

**2 **– Yes I know that Rizembool is technically to the east, but I like to put it in the north.

--


	6. Ideas

**-**

**Misspoken**

**VI**

**Ideas**

**-  
**"Lieutenant!" Roy called from his office as he saw Hawkeye walking past. She backed up and looked inside quizzically.

"Sir?" she said, waiting for him to say whatever it was that was on his mind so that she could leave for the night.

He waved her into the office. "I need your advice."

Hawkeye frowned at him. "I'm not a dating hotline," she said and started off again.

Roy quickly got out of his chair and hurried toward the door. "It's not about my love life," he said to her back. She stopped and turned to look at him for a moment, then shook her head and walked back toward him.

"Alright, fine. Five minutes, but then I need to go. You're not the only one who has a life outside the office."

"Great. Come in," he said, then shut the door after her. He plopped down on one of the couches he had in his office, then said, "I'll make this quick. It's about Fullmetal."

Hawkeye folded her arms, leaned against the wall, and said, "What has he done now?"

"Nothing. It's not anything like that... it's..." He paused, then said wryly, "He's boring and antisocial. I can't, in good conscious, allow him to continue on such a path. Who knows what kind of adult he'll become."

"So you want to make him more social and outgoing?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Like you?"

"Yes."

She turned around and grabbed the door handle. "Forget it."

He got up and hurried toward her. "Okay, not exactly like me, but I'd like to at least get him to have a life." He put his hand on the door to stop her from opening it.

"That's very gallant of you. I'm sure the world will thank you someday," she said sarcastically.

"Riza..." Roy growled low in his throat. "You can't seriously believe that it's good for him not to do _normal_ things."

"No, I don't; but I also don't see why you're suddenly so concerned with it. It never bothered you before."

Roy pressed his lips together in thought. There was no way he was going to tell her that the kid had a thing for him. He didn't want her to think that something was going on between him and Ed when there wasn't.

"It's just something that I've noticed recently. I'm his commanding officer. I'm supposed to think about the well being of my subordinates," he said smoothly, but she looked unconvinced. After a moment of uncomfortable silence, he said, "It bothers me."

"Why?" she asked.

"It's unhealthy," he returned shortly.

She stepped closer to him and stared hard into his eyes. "You're hiding something..."

He schooled his features and said, "I need a few ideas."

Hawkeye frowned, obviously displeased that he was ignoring her, then stepped back and said, "Why do you need my help? This is your project."

"You may not have noticed..." Roy began, a little peeved that he was about to say this, "but it's been a couple of years since I was his age and I'm sure there is a difference about what teenagers enjoy doing now and what they enjoyed doing then."

She eyed him up and down, then smirked, "Actually, I hadn't noticed."

"You're a bad liar," Roy said, a smile forming on his own face. "Well?"

Hawkeye looked at her watch, then said, "Fine, but you owe me."

* * *

Wow... I updated this twice in one week... That's totally a record for me with this fic. ::chuckles:: I'll try to be just as quick with the next chapter. 

--

**Please Review.**


	7. Movie

**Misspoken**

**VII**

**Movie**

Ed sucked in his breath sharply, then said in a nervous voice, "Hi... Thanks for coming to pick me up. I mean... Thanks for inviting me out. Not that this is a date or anything," he added quickly. "I mean, we're just going out as..."

He paused when he heard the front door open and close before the sound of Alphonse calling for him sounded through the small dorm. Ed snapped his mouth shut, wondering in embarrassment if there was any way Al could have heard him practicing what he was going to say when Mustang came to pick him up.

Pulling the bedroom door open, Ed walked out into the living area to see his brother dropping a sack of groceries on the counter.

"You know, if _I_ didn't shop, then you'd probably starve to death," Al said as he began putting things away.

"If _I_ didn't work, then it wouldn't matter. We'd have no money anyway," Ed retorted, stepping over to help Al with the groceries. "Of course, now that my fucking research budget has been cut, we'll probably have to start using some of our own money to look for the stone..."

He suddenly felt irritated again and wondered why the hell he'd agreed to go see a movie with Mustang. The man was totally jeopardizing everything by cutting their budget! How could they look for the stone if they had no funds? Of course, Ed knew why he'd accepted, and he was a little embarrassed to admit the fact, even to himself.

Ed wasn't exactly sure _why_ Mustang had invited him, but he wasn't about to turn down an opportunity to spend more time with him outside of the office. He just needed to keep reminding himself that this wasn't a date... it was just... well... He wasn't sure, but it was something...

"Are you really going to go see a movie with the colonel?" Al asked as he folded up the paper sack and put it aside.

"Of course!" Ed said. "I've never seen a movie and he's paying." Even if he didn't like Mustang, Ed would probably accept. They didn't have things like movies in Rizembool; only the really big cities like Central had them. Even though they hadn't lived in Rizembool for a little over four years, they were much too busy trying to restore themselves to think about things like motion pictures. Plus, movies were too expensive and Ed didn't want to waste money on something so frivolous...

"Lucky..." Al said and Ed could tell he sounded slightly disappointed.

Ed stared at his brother for a moment and guilt filled him. Al had never seen a movie either... "You can come with us," he finally said.

Al shook his head. "I couldn't invite myself. It would be rude."

Tapping his fingers on the counter, Ed thought about it, then said, "Fine. How about I go with the stupid colonel and see what this whole motion picture thing is like, and if it's good, then we'll go the next time I get paid."

"Really?" Al asked in an excited tone.

"Would I lie to you?" Ed asked.

"Yes," Al said automatically, then laughed when Ed crumpled up the paper sack he'd been holding and threw it at him.

"I wouldn't lie about this," Ed said with a smile. If Al really wanted to go to see a movie, then Ed would take him, even if it did cost a ridiculous amount of money. That's just the way it was. Older brothers did things like that for their younger brothers.

Ed opened his mouth to say something, but when a knock sounded on the door, the words caught in his throat. "I'll get it!" Al exclaimed happily.

Breathing in deeply, Ed listened to his brother open the door and politely invite Mustang in.

"Where's Ed?" Mustang said, and Ed quickly moved from the kitchen to the living area. When the colonel saw him, he said, "Ready to go?"

"Of course. What'd you think?" Ed said flippantly. He walked past Mustang and waved a hand. "See ya, Al." He was down the hall when Mustang finally caught up with him, and by this time he was starting to feel nervous again. His 'practice talk' hadn't exactly gone well, and he wasn't really sure what he was supposed to say now.

Ed slowed his pace and allowed Mustang to walk in front of them as they exited the building. What should he talk about? Should he just let Mustang start the conversation? Would he look stupid if he didn't have anything to say? Normally, Ed never talked to Mustang except when it came to work matters, but he didn't have anything work related to talk about and they weren't at work anyway...

"I think you'll like this movie," Mustang said when they were out on the sidewalk.

Ed shrugged and moved so that he was walking side-by-side with Mustang. "We'll see," he said neutrally, then stuffed his hands in his pockets. He felt so edgy; worried that he'd say something wrong.

When he'd gone to lunch with Mustang earlier that week, Ed had been surprised and—much to his secret embarrassment—very pleased, when Mustang had begun to ask about him. The conversation had been short, though that was probably to the best since he'd been unsure what he should say then as well. Mustang _never_ took an interest in him personally...

Even now, Ed felt a little like covering his face with his hands in utter humiliation. He couldn't believe he'd said that he played kickball(1)! He hadn't done that since he was a little boy! Not that he hadn't had fun playing the game then, but he didn't want to look like a little kid to Mustang. Unfortunately, he hadn't been able to come up with anything better than that and playing cards...

_He must think I'm such a loser..._ Ed thought, then chanced a glance at Mustang. The man seemed content to walk in silence, but that only made Ed more nervous. At least when they'd been at the restaurant, he'd been able to fill the uneasy atmosphere with eating his lunch.

Ed cleared his throat and said, "So... what's this movie thing about?" He'd heard about the whole 'moving picture' thing, and had even spent a lazy afternoon reading about it. He was interested to know what kind of 'story' they'd be watching.

"Actually, it's an 'animation' movie. They've become rather popular this year," Mustang said, and Ed frowned. He'd heard of people drawing pictures and making them look like they were moving instead of recording people, but he'd supposed that such a think wouldn't be very entertaining.

Ed looked away from Mustang. He supposed it really wouldn't matter whether or not it was entertaining; what mattered was that he had the chance to do something one-on-one with Mustang and he let a small smile touch his face as he pretended that they were on a date.

When they reached the theater house, Mustang paid for the tickets to see a movie called 'Krazy Kat goes a-wooing'(2) and motioned Ed to follow him inside. Ed looked at his ticket, then hurried to catch up.

"I thought it cost more than this," he said, motioning to the price written on the small stub of paper.

"Depends on where you go," Mustang said, handing his paper to someone who motioned them through a door. Ed was reluctant to give his up, but since he couldn't go in without handing it over, he did so, then opened the door and went inside.

He looked around. The dimly-lit room was open and had about ten or so rows of chairs. They were all facing a large screen which was blank for now. He looked around and saw a few people sitting here and there, and when he saw Mustang taking a seat at the very end, he hurried over and sat down beside him.

"So why is this place so cheap?" Ed asked curiously.

Mustang folded his arms and looked down at him before saying, "This movie house used to be a nickelodeon(3). They've fixed it up to stay in business, though not as much as other establishments. They get all the older movies the movie palaces(4) don't want anymore, and charge less for admission." He looked around and said, "It's not nearly as nice here, but none of the movie palaces were showing an animation right now, and I thought you'd like to see one."

"And because you're cheap," Ed put in. He was beginning to feel more at ease now that they had something to talk about, and it was natural to poke fun at the man.

Mustang turned and glared down at him. "Excuse me? Who's the one paying for this?" Ed shut his mouth. The colonel had a point... "Anyway, animations are short, so it's easy for this place to run them."

Ed opened his mouth, about to ask irritably if Mustang thought he would like the animation because it was _short_, but stopped when the lights above went out, the screen in front lit up, and sound of a piano filled the room. The name of the movie showed up on the screen, then it changed to a house and an airplane, then a cat with a guitar came out and started to sing. He couldn't hear the singing, but it was indicated by little notes above the cat's head.

He felt mesmerized at how it really _did_ look like the cat was jumping in the plane and flying off, even though he _knew_ it was just a bunch of pictures. The cat landed and a word bubble appeared above his head before he started to sing under a window.

* * *

Roy ignored the movie and studied Ed's reactions. He'd seen this same animation a few times and was more interested in Ed at the moment. The teen was sitting forward in his chair now, eyes wide and fixed on the screen. He seemed so serious and intent, then he suddenly laughed when the mouse in the film got a sack full of bricks and began tossing them at the cat for singing under the wrong window.

He wanted to shake his head at himself. Here he was, in the dingiest movie establishment in the city—one not suitable for dates, women on their own, or children—with Ed in tow. Hawkeye had mentioned taking Ed to see a movie, though he had a feeling she wouldn't be too pleased with his choice of theaters.

Alright, so he was cheap. That was true, but he also felt a little strange taking Ed out when he _knew_ the teen had a crush on him. Would Ed feel like this was a date? Did _he_ feel like it was a date? Well... yeah, he sort of did... but you didn't take dates to roach infested dumps like this, so it wasn't _really_ a date... right?

Roy eyed Ed curiously. What would make someone like Ed want to be with a man anyway? He was good looking and not 'wimpy' or 'girly' as the stereotype dictated such men were like. Ed could easily find a girlfriend if he wanted one; hell, that Rockbell girl seemed to like him well enough.

He tapped his fingers softly against his leg as he thought. Hawkeye enjoyed the company of other women, and he'd never had a problem with it—of course, the thought of two women getting it on was sort of a fantasy for him... But he'd never thought about two men together... He tried to imagine himself with a man. The thought was... strange... but not exactly repulsive—which was a bit of a surprise to him... It wasn't something he'd be opposed to trying...

Roy blinked when he realized the animation was over. The lights turned on, and Ed turned to him with a grin and said, "That was great! I'm going to have to take Al here! He'll love it!" Ed stood and moved away from the chairs. "Plus, he loves cats."

He was about to say that perhaps this wasn't the best place for two kids, then thought better of it; both because Ed was reaching the age where it was hard to call him a kid, and the fact that Ed and Al could take care of themselves if there was any problems.

Roy stood and started toward the doors with Ed following him. "Do you like cats?" Roy asked, digging for more things Ed could be interested in.

"Sure, but not like Al. He _loves_ them... well, he loves all animals, but cats in particular."

"But you don't have a favorite animal?" Roy asked as he walked out of the small theater and onto the sidewalk.

Ed looked at him and gave him a 'you're an idiot' look before saying, "No. Only _kids_ have things like favorite animals."

"Kain Fuery loves dogs," Roy pointed out.

"Wouldn't it be great if we could use that animation thing to draw arrays for alchemists?" Ed asked, changing the subject suddenly. "I wouldn't need it, but maybe it would be useful to Al." He was quiet for a moment, then said, "It would be hard though cause you'd need a projector... I'm sure it could be useful somehow though..." Ed trailed off into silence—obviously engrossed in the idea.

"I don't think animation will ever be anything more than an entertainment device," Roy said.

Ed waved that off. "Don't be stupid. This whole 'moving drawing' thing will probably only end up being some crazy fad. Anyway, if we could get the projector to draw the alchemy circle at the—"

"Don't you think about anything _besides_ alchemy?" Roy asked irritably. He wanted to have a _normal_ conversation.

"Sure," Ed answered absentmindedly. "Al, the Stone, food..." Ed looked up at him with a glare and growled, "How much is in my research budget..."

"Besides all of that," Roy asked, ignoring Ed's barb about the budget cut. It wasn't as if he'd done it to be malicious after all... "What do you think about that isn't any of that?"

Ed stared fixedly at him for a moment, and Roy noticed that his cheeks were turning a very intriguing shade of pink, before Ed looked away and grumbled, "Haven't we had this discussion already?"

Roy, being used to such looks from the ladies, instantly understood why Ed had blushed and found it both odd and flattering at the same time. Ed's little crush was amusing, but that wasn't exactly something Roy wanted to talk about, and he was sure Ed wouldn't be interested in talking about it either. So, instead, he said, "What about soccer? You said you liked that."

"When I was a _kid_!" Ed said, rolling his eyes, then pointed down the sidewalk to a hotdog vender. "I'm hungry," he said, then began jogging toward the cart.

Shaking his head, Roy walked casually toward the vendor and watched as Ed paid for the food. "Maybe you should try playing soccer again," Roy suggested.

"No thanks," Ed said around a large bite of hotdog. "I have more important things to do."

"Even your brother doesn't spend _all_ his time researching," Roy pointed out.

"Al deserves to play. Besides, you can't really play without teams," Ed said before taking another bite.

Roy frowned. He hadn't missed the first part of what Ed had said. Did Ed feel like he didn't deserve to play and have fun? He shook his head, deciding to think about that later, then focused on the subject at hand. It was probably true that you couldn't play without teams. His knowledge of the game was rather limited, given that he had been interested in other sports when he was younger. "Why not just kick the ball around a little bit? Just for a change."

"I don't _need_ a change," Ed pressed, then paused before saying slowly, "Besides, I don't want to kick the ball around by myself."

Roy opened his mouth, ready to suggest Ed do it with Alphonse, when he realized Ed was looking at him in a way that suggested he was hoping Roy would volunteer. He thought about this for a moment. It wasn't as if he _couldn't_ kick the ball around with Ed, but...

But what?

Would it really hurt to play this once with Ed? It would make sure Ed did something different, and maybe Ed would decide he wanted to do it more often—with Alphonse, of course. But what was the real motivation here? After all, why did it matter if Ed had more interests? It wasn't as if _he_ was dating Ed... or was he? Was he subconsciously interested in seeing what it would be like to go out with another male?

His original goal had been to see if Ed was interested in him, and he'd found that out. Sure, he'd been a little annoyed at the restaurant at Ed being so single minded, and he'd been appalled at how lousy of a date Ed probably would be, but why did it bother him so much and why did he want to do something about it?

"I'd offer," Roy lied, not wanting to think on that line of reasoning anymore, "but I don't know anything about soccer." Even if he was interested in seeing what it would be like to be with another guy, it probably should be someone who wasn't one of his subordinates. Better to keep his distance. He'd just... nudge Ed in the right direction away from the library and leave it at that. Yeah... that's what he'd do...

For a second, Ed looked a little disappointed, then he said in a taunting voice, "That's okay. You'd probably suck anyway. You have to have speed, stamina, strength, suppleness, and skill to play soccer. Since you don't have any of those, I'm sure just kicking the ball around would be too much for an old guy like you."

Roy opened his mouth, then closed it again. He would not let Ed goad him. He was the adult and more the more mature one. He'd stick to what he decided because that's what was best. Yet the longer he looked at Ed's smug face, the more his wounded pride demanded restitution...

* * *

**1** – Just a note here. Apparently 'kickball' and 'soccer' (or football, depending on where you live) are two different things. I didn't know that until amethyst-eyed koneko pointed that out. Soooo, for the sake of the story, we'll just say that it is.

**2** – This is an actual animation from 1916. It runs for 2 minutes and 15 seconds. There is a link in my profile to where you can view this.

**3** – The first establishments to show motion pictures in the U.S. Nickelodeons charged 5 cents for admission (thus the NICKEL in nickelodeon). These establishments were mostly frequented by the working class. The time of the nickelodeons lasted for about 10 years, and when studios began making feature-length films, theaters had to charge more. One by one, the nickelodeons either went out of business or were renovated to accommodate larger and more sophisticated crowds.

**4** – The original movie theaters were called 'movie palaces'. This is not counting the nickelodeons, which were not technically theaters. 'Movie palaces' were known for being rather extravagant in design in order to attract as many paying customers as possible. The first movie palace (The Regent in New York City) was built in 1913. Between 1914 and 1922, 4,000 new theaters were built in the U.S. They had impressive lobbies with very rich looking European décor and were basically meant to give moviegoers the feeling of being royalty and to be an escape from normal life.

I have no idea whether or not older movies were ever 'passed down' to 'lesser' theaters in those days. I read about how some nickelodeons were fixed up so that they could justify charging more when it began to cost more to show movies (when movies became longer), but I couldn't find anything on this subject, so I'm playing around with movie history a bit.


	8. Soccer

**Misspoken**

**VIII**

**Soccer**

Ed shifted in his chair as he turned the page. He'd been sitting there for about five hours now and he was just about ready for a break—or at least his body was. His mind kept saying, 'just five more minutes!' as it tried to drink in all of the information it was being offered.

Al had left about thirty minutes ago when he'd agreed to run a few errands with Lieutenant Havoc. His brother—according to Havoc—was much more pleasant and agreeable, and also more willing to help out where needed, than Ed was. Such an opinion of him didn't bother Ed at all because he got bothered less.

Suddenly something dropped onto the open book he was reading and Ed blinked as he took in the round ball with white and black... He blinked again. A... soccer ball...? His eyes traveled to the top of the ball to where a hand was holding it in place, then along the arm to the person—who just happened to be Roy Mustang.

Ed felt his heart quicken a little at the sight of the man and in order to cover up his pleasure at seeing him, Ed snapped, "What the hell?"

"It's lunch time, Fullmetal. You need a break."

"I can't eat a soccer ball," Ed said with a roll of his eyes.

Mustang grinned. "I thought we could kick the ball around a little, then get lunch." He stopped and looked around. "Where's Alphonse? I figured he'd be here with you."

"He went to help Havoc," Ed answered quickly, then said, "You paying for the food?"

"Maybe," Mustang said cryptically. "You going to do this soccer thing with me? I've never played before so I figured you could give me a few tips to help me get started."

Ed raised an eyebrow. "_You_ want to learn how to play soccer?" For some reason, this just didn't seem right. Mustang didn't seem the type...

"I just wanted to see what you thought was so interesting about the game," Mustang answered easily.

"I don't play anymore," Ed said, not wanting to seem as eager as he felt. "I already told you that."

"We don't have to play an actual _game_, just... You could just show me a few things and we could kick the ball back and forth."

"I don't know," Ed said hesitantly, having already made up his mind that he most definitely would do this since he'd get to spend more personal time with Mustang—something that hadn't happened since they'd gone to see the animation a week ago. "I don't want Hawkeye to bitch at me because you're too tired to work."

"I'm not _that_ old, Ed," Mustang said, displeasure woven into his tone. "But, if you don't want to..." He picked up the ball and turned to go.

Ed shut the book and stood up quickly, worried that he'd acted reluctant too long. "I didn't say that," he said quickly. When Mustang turned and gave him a knowing smile, Ed looked away to hide his embarrassment and pretended to be occupied with stacking up the books at the table while saying, "I'd never pass up the opportunity to humiliate you."

"Like I said, we're not playing an actual game, just kicking the ball around a little. I don't know how to play soccer," Mustang reminded him.

"Sure, whatever," Ed said with a smirk, then turned when he was ready to go. "You're just scared. Admit it."

Mustang started walking toward the door. "Of a little thing like you? Never." Following after Mustang, Ed scowled and was barely able to hold in his rant until they left the library.

* * *

Ed watched as Mustang dropped the ball on the grass, then prodded at it with his foot. "Any specify way we're supposed to do this?" Mustang asked.

"Just kick it over to me," Ed said, then grinned at the way Mustang was nudging the ball. "Don't worry, it won't _bite_ you." Mustang looked up with a small scowl on his face, then kicked it—lamely, in Ed's opinion—away from him and toward Ed.

He shook his head and jogged after the ball. Picking it up, Ed walked back and dropped it on the grass. "You have to kick with this part of your foot," he said tapping the top part. "Not your toe."

"That's a little difficult to do in military boots," Mustang said wryly.

"Your own fault. You should have worn different shoes. I mean, _you_ knew you were going to offer to kick the ball with me. I really didn't have a choice," Ed said, pointing down at his own boots. Lucky, the leather of his boots was pretty flexible, so it wouldn't be too terribly bad.

"I don't think my other shoes are fit for playing sports," Mustang said with a shake of his head.

"Well, whatever. Just try," Ed said, kicking the ball forward and jogging after it. When he was a good ways away, Ed shouted, "You can get more power into it if you don't kick with your toe. Watch!" And with that, he slammed his foot against the ball, sending it zipping past Mustang at a speed, he hadn't expected. The colonel turned and stared at the ball for a moment as it rolled quickly out of the park and across the street, finally coming to stop in a bush. He glanced back at Ed with a look of surprise and faint irritation, then jogged off to retrieve the ball.

* * *

Roy bent over and panted when he got to the ball. They'd been kicking the ball around for almost twenty minutes, and he was about at his limit. Ed didn't seem to understand the meaning of 'kicking the ball around for fun'. It was as if he was trying to win some game that only he was aware of; and while Ed seemed to be having a good time, Roy had stopped having fun quite a while ago.

This wasn't to say that he hadn't had fun at all. Ed had showed a side of himself that Roy rarely saw. He'd been happy and carefree—thoroughly enjoying the game... or maybe it was making Roy look like an idiot that made him so happy. He didn't exactly think that was it. After all, if Ed liked him, then he wouldn't want to one up him like this...

Roy frowned and thought of Gracia and Maes, and rethought his earlier sentiment. Those two loved each other more than anyone he knew, but he'd never seen anyone be as brutally competitive with each other as those two when they were playing cards.

"What's the matter, old man? Tired already?" Ed taunted a little ways down the grass.

Roy looked up and scowled darkly in Ed's direction before kicking the ball back and calling, "I think we should get some food now." Ed should be hungry, Roy surmised. He was definitely ready to turn this little lunch excursion into something where they might be able to sit and talk. Perhaps Ed would have more to say than the last time they had lunch.

"Already?" Ed asked, kicking the ball further away from Roy so that he had to jog to get to the ball before it was able to go behind him.

Since he was previously out of breath, Roy huffed and puffed his way to the ball, then kicked it hard toward Ed, hoping to get him back for all the times Ed had made him run for it. It seemed as though Ed enjoyed either kicking the ball too far out or directly at him so that Roy had to fling himself out of the way. He'd already been hit in the side with the ball—hard enough that there was sure to be a nasty bruise.

"Yes, already," Roy puffed, kicking the ball back. It veered off in a direction Roy hadn't intended, but he smirked in triumph to see Ed having to run after the ball.

He glanced off to his right, trying to decide where he and Ed should get lunch and saw that Alphonse was walking toward them. When Al saw that he'd been seen, he raised a hand in a wave. He'd originally planned on having Alphonse there with them when they did this. After all, Ed and Al were a package deal; and if he eventually decided to ask Ed out, then it would be good to have Alphonse's approval.

* * *

Ed jogged after the ball with a smile. This had been a lot more fun than he'd expected it to be, plus he'd got to see Mustang run around trying to catch the ball. Ed knew he was probably being a little too hard with the man, but it wasn't really on purpose. He'd used his left leg a lot when he was younger to kick the ball, and it was sort of habit to use that leg. Since he hadn't played since he'd gotten the automail, he'd just fallen back into that habit.

It was hard to remember that he could put ten times the power into a kick with the automail than he would without it and there had been a few times that he'd definitely kicked the ball way too hard. While watching Mustang chase after the ball when it flew down the street had been a little amusing, he'd also felt a little embarrassed as well and tried to cover it up by pretending he'd meant to kick the ball that hard.

Fortunately when the ball had hit the colonel, it had been one of the softer kicks, but even then Ed could tell that it had hit much harder than it would have if Ed hadn't kicked the ball with his automail.

Catching up with the ball, Ed felt a little disappointed. He didn't want this to end—but Mustang obviously was ready to stop... Well, at least they'd still be having lunch together. His stomach growled as if to say that it was just as ready for lunch as Mustang was. Turning, Ed kicked the ball hard and instantly realized it was _much_ too hard. Well, one last time running after the ball wouldn't hurt Mustang.

He looked up in time to see that the colonel was looking to his side and not paying attention to the ball at all, and Ed didn't even have time to open his mouth and yell to him before the ball smacked him on the side of the head.

Ed gasped as Mustang dropped onto the grass like a sack of potatoes. In panic, Ed ran over to the colonel and dropped down to his knees to check on him.

"Brother!" Ed heard, accompanied by the clanking of Al's armor as he ran.

Ed looked up at Al, swallowed, and said weakly, "Ooops..."


	9. Understanding

**-**

**Misspoken **

**IX**

**Understanding**

**-  
**Ed stared dully down at the white linoleum of the hospital floor and listened to the sounds and bustle around him. Why couldn't he ever do anything right? Why did this have to happen? Now Mustang was going to hate him forever...

He felt like crying, but didn't because... well... boys don't cry. That's just the way it was. He'd look stupid if he cried; stupid, and weak... Still, he couldn't help feeling like he would. It was so _frustrating_! He'd never even dreamed Mustang would take even the smallest amount of interest in him—even in a platonic sense—and yet it had happened, and _now_ he'd messed it up.

Where the ball had connected with Mustang's head had instantly begun to swell and bloom into a rainbow-colored bruise. Ed was pretty sure that wasn't a very good sign... What if there was permanent damage? Even if there wasn't, Mustang was not going to be very pretty for a while... at least, not on one side...

"Brother..." Al said.

Ed gave a 'hmm?' sound, but didn't pay any real attention when Al tried to tell him, yet again, that this wasn't his fault and that the colonel would be fine, so he shouldn't worry too much. It might be comforting if it actually sounded like Al believed what he was saying, but instead Ed just wanted to cover his ears and tell Al to shut up.

He wouldn't though since the only thing that would accomplish would be hurting Al's feelings and then Ed would feel even worse... So, instead, Ed tuned him out and buried himself in self pity.

Of course, Mustang would never have seen Ed the way he saw him, but now he _definitely_ wouldn't! He probably wouldn't even want to be around him anymore... Ed swallowed hard and again felt like crying. What if the colonel wanted to transfer him to another unit? How could he help Al then? No other commanding officer would give him the freedom Mustang had...

Ed clenched his fists. This was what he got for not paying attention to what he should be doing. He shouldn't be trying to have _fun_. Not when Al was suffering because of him... And with that thought, the threatening tears finally pricked at his eyes and he quickly rubbed at his eyes.

"Brother," Al said, and Ed felt himself being poked in the shoulder.

"What?" he asked, looking up.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye is here," Al said, nodding to the counter where some nurses were sitting.

Ed gaped at her for a moment, then said, "What's _she_ doing here?!" Now he was _really_ going to get it. There was no way Hawkeye would let him off the hook. He could already hear her lecture...

"I called her," Al said simply. "I mean... we had to tell _someone_, right?" He was right, of course, but... One of the nurses pointed in their direction and Hawkeye turned, looked at them, then started over with a serious look on her face.

_Oh no..._ Ed thought, cringing inside.

When she reached them, Hawkeye folder her arms and studied them both for a moment before asking, "What happened?" There was a short moment of silence as Ed and Al looked at each other, then Al motioned for Ed to speak.

Ed cringed. "I... um... well, you see..." Ed fumbled, trying to figure out the best way to tell it while avoiding getting into trouble. Not only did he not need a lecture, but what if Hawkeye reported this to General Hakuro... What if Hakuro decided to cut Ed's research budget even more?

"Let's try it another way," Hawkeye said. "Why was Colonel Mustang admitted?"

"Eh... A soccer ball hit him in the head..." Ed said.

Hawkeye raised an eyebrow. "So, the soccer ball had a grudge against the colonel and just decided to propel itself at him?"

Ed turned at glared at Al who was snickering lightly, then turned back to Hawkeye and said, "Maybe. He has that kind of affect..." Ed trailed off.

"And you just happened to be there when the rabid ball attacked him?" Hawkeye said wryly. Ed nodded mutely, knowing she wasn't buying a word of this. "Well, I think you deserve a reward," she said with a 'knowing' look.

"You do?" Ed choked.

Hawkeye nodded, grabbed his arm, and pulled him to his feet. "Alphonse, why don't you stay here and wait. I'm going to take your brother out for a reward..."

"Al was there too!" Ed said quickly, not liking the way Hawkeye said 'reward'. For all he knew, she was going to take him out back and shoot him. "He deserves a reward too!"

Al was instantly waving his hands in front of his body. "No! No! You deserve it more than me, brother!"

Ed opened his mouth to insist that Al should _definitely_ be rewarded too, when Hawkeye said firmly, "That's enough. Alphonse, you stay. Edward, with me." Ed hunched his shoulders and started following her, but turned after a few steps and gave Al a small glare to show that he didn't approve of Al's refusal to come with him. Of course, Al hadn't done anything wrong, and Ed knew that he deserved what was coming to him, but... but... he hadn't _meant_ for it to happen! It was an accident!

Al gave him a small encouraging wave, and Ed instantly forgave him. Putting his thumbs up, Ed grinned to reassure his brother, but let the smile drop after he turned back to following after Hawkeye.

They left the hospital in silence, and Ed glanced around making sure that there were people near by. Hawkeye wouldn't shoot him if there were others about, would she? He swallowed hard and glanced nervously up at her back.

Suddenly, his stomach growled, and he rubbed it as he realized that it was well after lunch time and he hadn't had anything to eat... Plus he'd spent all that energy with the colonel, so he was _extra_ hungry...

"Let's get something to eat," Hawkeye said, starting toward a small diner near the hospital.

Ed froze and looked at her with wide eyes. "Food?" She turned around when she realized he wasn't following and nodded silently. "As in... my final meal?" he asked dramatically, then glanced to where she kept her gun holstered on her hip.

Her lips pressed together as if she was trying to stop a smile, but one side quirked up anyway. "Maybe," she said, then turned around and headed into the diner.

_Maybe?!_ Ed thought and quickly followed her inside.

The instant he entered the diner, Ed's mouth began to water and his stomach growled even more loudly than it had before. He couldn't help eye the food on peoples' plates on their way to being seated.

After they'd ordered, Hawkeye said, "Now, Edward... How _exactly_ did a soccer ball come to 'attack' the colonel?"

He was taking a drink when she asked, and the question made him choke. What could he say in his defense? Nothing. Ed glanced pitifully at her, sighed, then finally said, "Me an' the old man were kicking the ball around and I kicked it at him but he wasn't paying attention so he got hit with it." Okay, so it wasn't the _whole _truth, but it was the truth...

Hawkeye stared at him silently and as the seconds ticked by, Ed had a feeling she was waiting for more.

"What?" he asked, trying to play innocent.

"Are you implying that this is all the colonel's fault? That you are completely innocent?"

Ed took another drink, then said in a forced light tone, "Of course."

"Ah... I see," she murmured. The waiter came and left their food, and for a moment there was silence while Ed began to scarf down his lunch. Finally, she said, "Tell me, how fast does a soccer ball have to be going to knock a person out?"

Ed, food halfway to his open mouth, stopped and looked at her. "Ehhhh..."

She took a bite of her food with a thoughtful look on her face before saying, "I mean, that must have been some kick..."

Looking down at his plate, Ed said, "Yeah... it was a pretty hard kick..." It wasn't as if she wouldn't have found out anyway, he supposed. He looked up at her and said quickly, "But... I didn't _mean_ to kick it that hard! It was an accident! Please don't report this," he begged. _I'll never do anything like that again,_ Ed pleaded silently. _I'll just keep my attention to what I should be doing! I promise!_

Hawkeye stared silently at him for a time, then her eyes narrowed and she said, "The colonel doesn't play soccer..."

"Yeah, I know," Ed said, trying to explain. "But he said I should show him a few things or something. He thinks I need to get out more." He took a bite of his food and watched her. She seemed to be thinking about what he'd said, and so Ed said, trying to be helpful, "Me and him have been hanging out a little bit recently."

"Hanging out...?" she repeated slowly, then suddenly her eyes widened in a stunned look before she leaned forward a little and stared intensely at him as if she were trying to decide something.

"What...?" he asked, feeling uncomfortable.

And then, whatever had been on her mind seemed to have passed, and she sat back easily and took a bite of her food. Ed watched her wearily for a moment, then shrugged and began eating again.

There was silence between them for a short time before Hawkeye asked, "What have the two of you been doing besides soccer?"

"We went to a movie," Ed said with his mouth full.

"Really?" she asked conversationally.

Ed swallowed and took a drink before saying, "Yeah, some animation with a cat. I took Al to see it later. He really liked it a lot."

"I see," she said with a smile that made him feel a little more at ease. "So the two of you had fun, then?"

"Yeah," Ed said, then took another bite.

Hawkeye took a sip of her drink. "You weren't bored hanging out with an old man like the colonel?"

Ed grinned at what she said. When he was alone with his thoughts and he could imagine that he and Mustang were dating, Ed had thought about age, but he'd decided that older was better. After all, he was much more mature than other males his own age, and the colonel was an alchemist too, so it worked. Ed couldn't imagine himself with someone who wasn't an alchemist, and Mustang was a really good alchemist.

"Age doesn't matter," he said, running a finger along his empty plate and licking it.

"Age doesn't matter, or you like older men?" Hawkeye asked, then took a bite of her food.

Ed shrugged. "Both, I gue—" He stopped in horror as he realized what he'd said. His eyes were frozen on his plate as blood rushed to his cheeks. Mortification flooded through him and he mentally kicked himself. Why couldn't he ever watch what he said?! "I mean..." he began, trying to think of something to save himself, but trailed off when he couldn't come up with anything.

His skin prickled and he could feel moisture bead on his forehead and upper lip. His clothing was starting to feel too tight and his palm began sweat. The fear that he'd be ridiculed throbbed through his veins as his heart pounded in his chest. She'd denounce him as a freak for liking guys, then she'd tell the colonel—who would also hate him... Then, Mustang probably wouldn't want him around so he'd transfer him to another unit and Ed was sure the other officers who worked with Mustang would find out and if Al didn't find out through them, then he'd be asking Ed why he was being transferred. He could tell Al that it was because of this soccer thing, but that would mean lying to his brother, and Ed didn't know if he'd be able to do that...

"Ed..."

He opened his mouth to speak, then shook his head and lowered his gaze from his plate to his lap. There was no way he could face her.

There was silence for almost a full minute, then, "Central isn't Rizembool." Ed blinked and slowly lifted his head to look at her. She wasn't looking at him with the disgust he'd expected, but instead was giving him a small smile.

At that moment, the waiter stopped by to get their plates. "We'd like to order dessert," Hawkeye said, before he could leave their bill. "What would you like?" she asked kindly. Ed jerkily grabbed the dessert menu and pointed to the largest item offered. He wasn't sure if he could speak...

When the waiter left, Hawkeye leaned forward and said in a quiet, conspiratorial voice, "Did you know that I once stole one of the colonel's girlfriends?"

"Huh?" he asked, not understanding her for a moment, but when he did, his eyes widened. "You?!" he blurted, suddenly seeing her in a new light.

She nodded, seeming pleased that he'd caught onto her meaning. "Now, Edward..." She paused long enough for the waiter to bring their desserts, then continued in a more businesslike tone. "This is Central City. We see this type of thing all the time. My biggest concern with your liking the colonel is that you could get hurt. You know his reputation."

"I know..." Ed said dully, poking his fork into his dessert before taking a bite. "He's not ever going to like me that way, but... it's kinda fun to pretend..."

Hawkeye nodded. "The fact that he's been willing to do things with you means that he's testing the water, so to speak." She paused as if trying to decide something, then said, "He knows you like him."

Ed's eyes widened, and just when he'd thought all the extra blood had drained from his face, it came back with a vengeance. "Are you sure?!" he exclaimed.

"Yes. I'm sure. I'm telling you because I don't think it's fair play for you not to know."

"Does he like me?" Ed asked eagerly.

Her face told him the answer even before she spoke. "I don't know. I... well..."

"You don't think he does..." he said, deflating.

She took a bite of her dessert as she studied him, then said, "Truthfully, I don't know. He's never been into men, but like I said, he seems to be testing the waters, and I wouldn't think that he'd do that with you if he didn't feel... _something_... for you. Perhaps he's flattered that you like him, I really don't know."

Ed set his fork onto his plate and stared down at the table, but not really seeing it. What should he do now? Ed didn't know if he'd be able to face Mustang now that he was aware that Mustang knew...

He glanced up at Hawkeye. If she'd stolen one of Mustang's girlfriends, then... "The colonel knows that you like girls?" he asked.

She nodded. "Most people do. It's not really a secret, but it's also such a well known fact that no one really talks about it either. That's probably why you never knew."

"And... Mustang doesn't... He doesn't hate you?"

Hawkeye winked at him. "Only when I get better looking dates then him."

Ed smiled, both from her words and from relief that at least he wouldn't be hated because of his preference—at least, not by Mustang... At the thought of telling Al, Ed instantly felt nervous again. Maybe things were different in Central, and maybe most people here would accept it, but that wasn't how he and Al had grown up...

Hawkeye put some money on the table, stood up, and said, "Come on, let's go back. I'm sure they'll be releasing him soon."

He nodded, still feeling worried, and followed her out the door. "Lieutenant..." he said quietly. "Please don't tell anyone..." Ed looked up at her and felt a little relieved when she nodded.

"I won't, but if you really want to date the colonel, you're not going to be able to hide it."

"I know..." Ed said quietly, then sighed. He should just forget about Mustang. It wasn't as if he'd ever have a chance anyway, and he should really be spending his time working on their goal... He had to make things right with Al again, and he wasn't going to do that by dating...

* * *

A long one! Well, aren't you lucky:) 

--

**Please Review.**


	10. Decisions

**-**

**Misspoken **

**X**

**Decisions**

**-  
**Roy studied his face in the small handheld mirror Hawkeye had lent him, then turned his head a little so that he could examine the large rainbow-colored bruise. The swelling had gone down in the past couple of days, but it was still a little puffy and it looked horrible...

"Lieutenant," he said in an offhand manner, as if what he was going to ask didn't matter to him in the least. "Do you think this looks really bad? I mean, you don't think women are going to look at me strangely because of it do you?"

"Yes," she answered with brutal honesty.

Lowering the mirror, Roy gave her a flat stare before putting the mirror aside and picking up his pen. He scanned the document on the desk, but his mind began to wander and the paperwork was soon forgotten.

When he'd woken in the hospital, Roy had been diagnosed with a mild concussion. His head had hurt, and he'd felt dizzy and sick to his stomach, among other things. The symptoms would pass within a few days to a week, the doctor had said with an admonition to come back in a week for a quick check up.

When he'd headed out into the hall, Lieutenant Hawkeye, Ed, and Al had stood quickly with worried looks on their faces. Hawkeye had hurried to him and let him lean on her a little, and Ed had given him a deep bow, apologizing quickly in words that were almost too fast and too jumbled to understand. Ironically enough, Alphonse had followed suit and the two brothers had stood there, bowed at the waist in a humble gesture of regret.

There had been an uncomfortable silence as Roy studied the two boys. He hadn't known exactly what to say; after all, it _had_ been Ed's fault... But, he also knew that he hadn't meant to do it either... Yet, before he could find the words, Ed stood straight and, avoiding Roy's gaze, grabbed Al's arm and pulled him away.

'_You have such a way with words...'_ Hawkeye had said as the brothers quickly escaped their view, then offered him a ride home.

He sighed and picked up the mirror again to examine his face. He hadn't seen Ed or Al since. Roy frowned as he thought about how he'd been trying to get to know Ed; how he'd first taken Ed out because he wanted to see if Ed was really interested in him—more for his own ego than anything else—then the pity he'd felt knowing that the kid had no real life. The more time he'd spent with Ed, the more Roy wondered if he could actually have a relationship with another man. Not Ed though. No, Ed wasn't a _man _yet; not legal. He would be in a couple of years, but he wasn't now. Going out with Ed was more of a... trial run... a test... just to see what he thought of the whole same sex thing.

A sigh. Maybe he should just give up on this thing with Ed. It wasn't going anywhere and he wanted out before anything else bad happened...

"Lieutenant... Do you think—" he began, but she cut him off.

"Yes," came the curt reply.

He made an irritated sound and set the mirror down again, then looked over at her and said, "You didn't even let me finish."

"I didn't need to. You've been asking me the same thing all day."

"No, I haven't..." he said defensively.

Hawkeye simply raised an eyebrow to this. There was a moment of silence in which Roy turned back to his work, then, "What are you going to do about Edward?"

"I don't know..." he said dully, staring down at his work.

"He knows that you know that he likes you."

"No, he doesn't," Roy said automatically, then his eyes widened and his head snapped up. "I mean... _what?_ I don't know what you're talking about!" He eyed her with a slight feeling of panic, but she simply stared at him.

How the _hell_ had she found out?! Roy tried to figure out what he should say, but nothing came to mind, and his head was starting to hurt again. If he denied it, he'd look stupid because she obviously knew; yet, it was embarrassing to admit that he'd been taking Ed out at all...

Clearing his throat, Roy said more calmly than he felt. "How did he find out?" He wanted to ask, 'How did _you_ find out', but he knew she'd never tell. Women and their damn secrets...

"I told him."

"You..." He trailed off, feeling a little stunned, then said flatly, "That's none of your business..."

"Isn't it?" she asked, standing up and walking over to his desk.

He folded his arms. "That's right. It isn't." No wonder Ed had been avoiding him... His head pounded and he closed his eyes for a moment, rubbing his temples. This could turn into a real mess...

Opening his eyes, Roy watched as Hawkeye stepped in front of his desk. "So, you're telling me that despite the fact that you tell me about your dates and conquests, and you come to me for advice, _this_ none of my business..."

Well... when she put it that way... "That's right," he said, his voice a little weaker than it had been a moment before.

"You're not being fair to him. This evened things out a little."

"I'm not _dating_ him!" Roy said in frustration. "There was nothing to even out!"

She pressed her lips together in displeasure. "So you taking Ed out was..."

"It was nothing," he said, trying to explain. "I was just trying to see—" But he never got a chance to finish.

Hawkeye walked around his desk, grabbed his jacket, put her knee on the chair in between his legs, and pulled him forward a little. "Let me get this straight," she breathed dangerously. Roy's gaze strayed to her lips for a moment, thinking that she was so close that he could probably kiss her if he had a death wish.

"You've been taking out a vulnerable young man, one that you _know_ has a lot of interest in you, and showing more than a simple casual interest in him, just so that you could see... what? If he was interested in you?" She shook her head. "I think, inside, you already knew he liked you, so don't play games with me, Colonel. You wanted to see if you had any possible interest in your own sex, didn't you?"

Roy swallowed and looked away, not able to meet her eyes. "Lieutenant..." he said, fully intending on telling her to back off, but when he looked back at her, he couldn't find the words. Instead he said, "You suggested—"

"I suggested you be _discrete_," she said, interrupting him. "You're not being fair to him. You taking him out to movies and to play soccer... that's _beyond_ discretion. But what does it matter? It's all fun and games to you, isn't it? After all, he's just a teenage male with a crush on an older man. That can't possibly be taken seriously, can it? Do you really think that just because he has feelings for someone of the same sex, then his hopes can't be crushed and his heart broken?"

Roy's mouth went dry and he was about to say something when the door opened. He and Hawkeye looked over to see Havoc standing there, wide-eyed and waving his hands in front of his body in a gesture of panic.

"I'll come back!" he said a little fearfully, then rushed out, slamming the door behind him.

Roy frowned, thinking wryly that if Havoc was truly loyal to him, then he'd come to his rescue. He turned his head back to Hawkeye, and she exhaled sharply, let go of his collar, and stepped away from him. "Either you take him out on a real date, or you stop spending time with him outside of work like you have been. He's a real person with real feelings. If you don't think it will work between the two of you, then you have to tell him; I won't allow you to lead him on and give him false hope." She looked at him sharply and said quietly, "Do you understand?"

"Who made you Ed's protector?" Roy asked sullenly, fixing his collar.

"I became Edward's protector when I knew he was a part of my world—a world you can't possibly understand until you've lived in it. An outsider view isn't enough, nor is a little dabbling."

"Lieutenant..."

"You just remember what I said." Her tone left no room for argument. "Edward isn't here for you to test your curiosity on. It's too late for you to back out quietly. You've already put yourself out there too much, and you either need to take this seriously, or be a man and let him know that you're not interested."

Roy sighed and looked down at his work. There was nothing he could say. She was right, and they both knew it.

* * *

I wanted to get this out sooner, but sadly I didn't get a chance to do much writing last week.

--

**Please Review**


	11. Brothers

**-**

**Misspoken**

**XI**

**Brothers**

**-  
**When the phone rang, Ed looked up from where he was lounging on the floor, reading a book, then glanced over to where Alphonse was already getting up and starting for it. He wondered briefly who could be calling, but shrugged it off and turned his attention back to his book, idly listening to his brother.

"Hello? This is Alphonse," Al said in a much more polite and formal tone than Ed would have. There was a moment's pause before Al spoke again, "Just a moment please... It's for you, brother." The last was spoken at Ed instead of in the phone. He marked his place in the book, stood, and started toward Al with his hand out and ready to take the receiver.

"Who is it?" Ed asked his brother as he grabbed the phone.

"Colonel Mustang," Al replied easily.

Ed had been bringing the phone up to his ear, but froze when he heard who was on the other line. Moving the phone in front of his face, Ed stared at it for a moment, trying to figure out what to do. It had been days since he'd talked to Mustang, and he knew that he _should_ talk to him, but he just couldn't get himself to do it. He felt too embarrassed, both for the soccer accident and because of what Hawkeye had told him—that Mustang knew what Ed felt for him...

Finally, Ed said, "Tell him I'm not here," as he thrust the phone back to his brother. Al stared at him silently, and Ed was sure that if Al's face could show expression, it would be one of confusion, surprise, and no small amount of disapproval.

Taking the phone, Al said, "Colonel— Oh, you heard? Okay... Sure. I'll tell him. Uh huh, okay, bye." And with that, Al hung up the phone, then looked at Ed. "He says to tell you _when you get home_ that you have to come in and pick up your paycheck cause he's tired of it sitting on his desk."

"Oh..." Ed said slowly. In all his avoiding Mustang because he didn't want to face him, he'd totally forgotten about getting paid... Turning around, Ed plopped back down on the floor next to the book, then said, "Hey, Al... You wanna go—"

"No thanks," Al said before Ed could finish.

Ed frowned irritably. "Why not? You've picked my check up for me before."

"Because, the colonel has been really nice to you lately and now you're ignoring him. I know you feel bad about knocking him out, but you need to get over it."

Ed looked down at his book in frustration. Al didn't understand... He couldn't look Mustang in the eye knowing that the man _knew_ he liked him. Yes, Mustang had been very nice to him, but... _why?_ Was it... Could it possibly be because Mustang liked him too?

Probably not...

Hawkeye didn't seem to think Mustang liked him like that. She said that he was probably 'testing the waters', but Ed wasn't sure if he should feel pleased or insulted at the fact that he was doing that with _him_. It probably wouldn't be such a big deal, except for the fact that Ed _wanted_ Mustang to like him—he wanted it _a lot_.

_What can I do to make him like me...?_ Ed wondered idly, staring down at the book. It was a thought he'd had before, but not with any real expectations that he might actually have a chance.

Suddenly a small kick to his automail leg brought him out of his thoughts. He looked over at Al to see that his brother was quietly minding his own business; or, at least, he was _pretending _to mind his own business. Slowly, Ed turned his attention back to his book, then let his eyes slide over to glance at Al before quickly giving Al's leg a small kick in return.

Ed's body tensed as he waited, then Al moved in a motion one would never attribute to such a large body. Just as swiftly, Ed moved out of the way so that Al's hands grabbed onto nothing but air; and, with a smile of triumph, Ed planted his foot against Al's metal butt.

"Too slow again!" Ed said triumphantly, tapping his automail foot against his conquest. Laughing, Al rolled over and sprawled out on his back, letting Ed take a place on the floor.

"Brother?" Al said a moment later.

"Hm?" Ed answered, a smile still plastered on his face.

"Is something bothering you?"

The smile slowly faded. What should he say? Ed couldn't imagine his brother would understand what he was going though; and perhaps even worse, he feared that if Al _did_ know, then he wouldn't like him anymore...

"No..." Ed said quietly, hoping Al wouldn't hear the lie in his voice.

A heavy silence hung in the air for a time, then Al said worriedly, "But... you'd tell me if there was, right? I mean... you trust me... don't you?"

Guilt pricked at his heart. It was true that he and Al shared just about everything. They had gone through so many hard times together that it was almost second nature to share personal thoughts and feelings, but... but not this. It was something that Ed had kept hidden because he couldn't bear the thought of Al rejecting him...

Ed glanced over to see that Al was watching him. He opened his mouth, not really sure what he'd say, but not wanting his brother to think he wasn't trusted, when Al said, sounding a little disappointed, "It's okay, brother. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Whatever Ed was going to say shriveled and died in the back of his throat. His mind raced with thoughts; some telling him to just leave it alone, others telling him that if Al hadn't rejected him for losing his whole body and sealing his soul in a suit of armor, then there was small chance of being rejected over something as small as what sex he found sexually attractive...

With a heavy sigh, Ed rested an arm over his eyes and said, "I... well... ehm..." He had no idea how to even _say_ it out loud... "What if... I mean, just _hypothetically_, let's say... well, what if you found out that, um..." He felt his face growing hot as he struggled to find the right words. Finally he settled on, "What if you found out that Lieutenant Hawkeye liked girls... I mean, you know... liked girls like other girls like guys..." Ed trailed off, knowing that what he'd just said had sounded incredibly stupid. His heart beat wildly in his chest and he almost couldn't breathe as he waited for Al's answer.

"That's stupid," Al said after a moment, and Ed's heart sank. He should have known how Al would feel about something like that. They hadn't grown up in Central where this was a normal thing, they'd grown up in Rizembool... in a place where anything different and out of the ordinary was looked down on... Where people gossiped about you for the littlest of things... That's just the way it was in small communities. Still, Ed couldn't help feeling depressed. He wished he'd never brought it up... Sitting up, Ed was about to say he was going to go take a walk, when Al continued.

"Everyone knows that the lieutenant likes girls. Jeez, brother, I can't believe how behind you are."

Ed's jaw dropped and he stared at Al in complete astonishment. "You... You _knew_?!" he exclaimed.

Al shrugged. "Sure. I can't believe _you_ didn't know... well, no wait. I take that back. I can believe it since you don't usually pay attention to what goes on at Central headquarters." Al ended with a laugh as Ed playfully kicked his shoulder.

"I pay attention!" Ed exclaimed, knowing full well that Al was right. If it didn't have to do with the Stone, or if it wasn't anything particularly useful to achieving his goal... well, he really _didn't _pay attention... "But... doesn't it _bother_ you?" Ed asked, desperately wanting to know how Al felt about the subject.

Al's laughter faded and he shook his head. "Not really. I mean, I thought it was a little... strange or... well, different at first, but that was just 'cause I'd never really thought about it before." He shrugged. "I don't really think about it anymore. It just is what is." Ed felt his hopes rise a little. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as he thought...

"So, it doesn't bother you—a woman with a woman, and... a man with a man?" Ed pressed, not wanting to reveal his secret until he had more of a confirmation.

"Brother..." Al said, sounding a little stern. "Is _that_ what's bothering you? I can't believe you would be worried about such a thing. Does it really matter what gender Lieutenant Hawkeye likes? She's still a great person, and love is love, right?"

Ed sagged in relief and a smile came unbidden to his lips. "Of course! I thought it would bother _you!_"

"Me?" Al asked, then poked at Ed's real leg. "I'm the nice, friendly, accepting one; remember?"

"And what does that make _me_?" Ed asked sourly, trying to kick Al's hand away with his automail foot while Al took up poking him with the other hand.

"The loud, brash, difficult one," Al answered with a laugh as they began rolling on the floor; Ed kicking at Al and Al poking at Ed. The roughhousing lasted a good five minutes, and when they were done, Ed lay grinning on the floor, breathing hard and smiling broadly.

He glanced at Al, then away before saying quietly, "Al... um, what if..." He stopped and the smile slipped from his face. He wanted to tell, he wanted Al to know, but... but it was really hard...

"What?" Al asked.

"What if I liked a guy...?" Ed asked slowly, not looking at his brother. "Would that still be okay?" When no answer came immediately, Ed forced himself to look at Al.

"Well... yeah, of course..." Al said slowly, seeming to still be digesting the question. Ed frowned. Al didn't sound very sure about it.

"You sure?" Ed asked nervously.

"Sure," Al answered immediately. "I just never thought about it before." He paused then asked curiously, "You like guys in general or is there just one?"

Ed felt his face grow hot and he looked away. "Ah, eh... um... both..." He waited nervously in an uncomfortable silence, then blinked when he felt himself being poked in the ribs.

"Anyone I knoooow?" Al asked teasingly, and Ed could hear the smile in his voice.

"Maybe..." Ed said, knowing his face was becoming even redder.

"Who?" Al pressed, but Ed shook his head, not wanting to say. It was _way_ too embarrassing... Suddenly, thick metal fingers moved at his sides, tickling him unmercifully. "You _have_ to tell me!" Al exclaimed.

"Why?!" Ed choked out between the gales of laughter.

"So I can give my approval!" Al insisted.

Ed laughed more, crying out, "Okay, okay!" The tickling stopped and he took a moment to calm his breathing before glancing up at Al. "You can't make fun of me."

"I won't," Al said, a little too quickly for Ed's taste.

Thrusting a finger out at his brother, Ed said, "You have to promise."

"I _won't_!" Al insisted, then said quickly, "Most of the time." Ed frowned deeply and pressed his lips together. There was no way he was going to tell Al, just to be teased about it. "Okay!" Al said, holding his hands up. "I promise."

Ed took a deep breath, then said in almost a whisper, "Mustang..." There was a long moment of silence, and with each second, Ed expected Al to make a joke or start laughing, but there was nothing.

Finally, Al said tentatively, "Are you joking?"

"No..."

"You're serious?" Al's tone was unreadable, and Ed wasn't sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Yes..."

Another long moment of silence, then, "I don't approve."

Ed blinked, then forced a laugh, "Very funny, Alphonse."

"I'm not joking," Al insisted seriously.

"But... I thought you _liked_ Mustang."

"I do, as like... you know, someone that isn't your boyfriend..." Al said unhappily.

Folding his arms, Ed scowled at his brother. "What do you mean by that?"

"I like him as your commanding officer because he helps us. He's also kinda like a... I don't know... Kinda like a parental figure or something. It's just... not right." Ed opened his mouth to say something, but Al continued on. "Besides, he's kind of a jerk. Not that you're not a jerk too, cause you are sometimes..."

"Thanks," Ed muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Well, you are," Al said defensively. "But that's not my point. The colonel... he... he's kinda a playboy and I don't think he knows how to be serious with anyone. Besides, he's way too old."

"He's not too old," Ed growled.

"He's ancient!" Al exclaimed.

"When did thirty become ancient?" Ed asked.

"It's too old," Al said stubbornly. "You don't want to date some old man do you, brother? What if he can't get it up?"

"_What_?!" Ed choked, blood rushing to his face in embarrassment.

"Bad sex can lead to bad relationships. What if the colonel goes through so many women because he can't satisfy them sexually?"

"I am not having this conversation with you..." Ed said, mortified.

"It's just something to think about."

Mustang and sex... Of course he'd thought about it! "Mom was a lot younger than dad," Ed pointed out.

"You hate dad," Al retorted shortly.

"Because he left us and made mom unhappy!" Ed snapped.

"And you don't think the colonel won't leave you and make you unhappy?"

There was an unsettling moment of silence before Ed said bitterly, "Well... it's not like he's actually my 'boyfriend' anyway, so I don't think we need to have this conversation. I just said that I like him. I think he's good looking, that's all..." _And smart, and sexy, and a damn good alchemist..._

"If you say so," Al said, sounding unconvinced. "What about the two of you hanging out a lot recently?"

"It's _nothing!_" Ed insisted. The words hurt more than he wanted to admit. Why was it nothing? Why couldn't it be something? Why couldn't Mustang like him? _Maybe I'm just not interesting enough..._ Ed thought. _Or maybe..._ He touched his face, then his automail arm while looking down at his body. _Maybe I'm just not attractive to him..._ His eyes wandered to his crotch, wryly thinking that it could be his gender that could be the main problem; since Hawkeye had said Mustang had never really gone out with a guy before...

There was a poke on his real leg, and Ed glanced over to see Al poking softly at him. "See, this is why I don't think he's good for you."

"Huh?" Ed asked in confusion.

"You look really down! Why would I want you to be with someone who's going to make you unhappy?"

"It's not... I'm not... It's just that..." Ed floundered, but Al didn't give him a chance to finish.

"Oh hey! I heard they're having chicken strips at the cafeteria for dinner!" Al said quickly, standing and pulling Ed up with him before moving toward the door. "Hurry, or there won't be any left for you!"

Ed pulled free long enough to pull on his boots, then they were out the door, and Al was talking about all the other things he'd heard they were serving with the chicken. Ed smiled and joined in the sentiments of how good it should be, but his heart really wasn't into it.

It was obvious Al was just trying to take his mind off Mustang for the moment—just trying to make him happy—and Ed appreciated the thought. They'd talk about it later after they'd each had some time to think it over, but for now Ed laughed with Al and tried to forget about how his brother didn't approve of the feelings he had for Mustang, and about how Mustang didn't even return those feelings anyway.

* * *

Wow, for this story, this is a long chapter... heh, does that make up for how long it took me to get it out? 

--

**Practice equivalent exchange; leave the author a comment**. ;)


	12. Acknowledgment

**-**

**Misspoken**

**XII**

**Acknowledgment**

**-  
**Ed peeked around the doorway and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that the office was empty. Taking one last look around to be sure he was alone, Ed walked quickly into the office toward the desk, then began looking through the papers, trying to find his paycheck. It wasn't that he was avoiding Mustang... exactly... Or at least, that was what he tried to tell himself and he shuffled through the documents and folders.

"Is _this_ what you're looking for?" a voice asked behind him. Cringing, Ed slowly turned around to see Mustang lounging on one of the couches, white envelope in hand, and an amused look on his face.

"Hawkeye said you'd left for lunch..." Ed said, more petulantly than he'd meant to.

Mustang nodded. "That's what I told her to tell you."

Ed felt a little betrayed by that. "She lied to me..."

"No, I lied to her. She told you the truth as she knew it," Mustang said easily, then motioned for Ed to sit down.

He wanted to refuse; wanted to grab his check and leave, but the colonel was slipping the envelope into a pocket on the inside of his military jacket. If he wanted it, he'd have to practically strip him to get it. Not that Ed wouldn't enjoy that, but...

Turning his attention away from Mustang, Ed took a seat on the other couch that faced the one Mustang was sitting on. He glanced at the door and felt irritated that he could have failed to think someone might be sitting on the couch that was facing away from the office entrance...

"So... I hear you and the lieutenant had an interesting conversation during my brief stay in the hospital."

Ed's eyes widened a little and he could feel blood rush to his cheeks. He wanted to say something snide or flippant, but his mouth didn't seem to want to open and he couldn't get his mixed thoughts set straight. Looking down to his lap, Ed tried to come up with an answer that wouldn't sound pathetic and weak.

Unfortunately, nothing came to him and after a long moment of silence, Ed finally nodded silently. His eyes moved to the door and he felt the panicked desire to flee from the room. Run away. Hide. Never come back to Central so that he wouldn't have to face this humiliation again.

He expected Mustang to say something, but there was nothing; only the cold, harsh, suffocating silence. Looking up, Ed saw that Mustang was studying him with a serious look on his face. That wasn't the expression Ed was used to. Most of the time, the colonel had a smirking or slightly condescending look for him. Even when they'd spent some extracurricular time together, Mustang hadn't been serious like this.

"So..." Ed said, not able to stand the silence much longer. "You know." It wasn't a question. He swallowed in an effort to wet his too dry throat and waited in nerve-wracking silence for an answer.

Mustang pressed his lips a little and breathed in deeply before closing his eyes and giving a small nod as he exhaled. His eyes opened and he glanced away from Ed, his face holding an unsure expression.

"You're not the only one who had an... interesting... conversation with Hawkeye..." Mustang finally said. Ed waited, not really sure what to say; dreading what might come, and hoping Mustang would accept him despite all his faults. "She said that I'm not being fair to you," Mustang said.

Ed nodded. Hawkeye had said something of the same effect when they'd talked.

Mustang cleared his throat. "I do think you're a nice ki—" He cut off, seeming to think better of what he was about to say, then continued on a different track. "What do you want from me?"

Ed blinked. "What do you mean?"

There was a small tightening of the lips as if Mustang felt a little put out at having to explain himself. "I know you... like me... So, what do you want from me? What are you hoping for?"

"Ah..." Ed murmured, then looked down at his lap in embarrassment. Mustang was talking about it as if it was no big deal; he didn't seem embarrassed by this at all... "Well, um, you know, I guess I'd kinda like to, um..." He glanced up at Mustang and scowled at the hint of amusement playing at the corner of his lips. "If you're enjoying my discomfort, I swear that bruise on your face will be the least of your problems..."

Mustang cleared his throat, and waved a hand as if to say 'continue'. He also worked to hide the amused look in his eyes, but Ed could see that it was still there. Well, fuck that. Schooling his features and working to hide the nervous apprehension, Ed said, "You want to know what I want?"

"I did ask."

Ed stood up and walked over to where the man was sitting. His heart was beating wildly in his chest and every decent instinct inside of him was screaming for him to run out of the room. Instead, Ed put one knee to the couch and leaned over Mustang. He smirked at the fact that at the moment, he was towering over his commanding officer. Mustang looked up with that same amused look and arched an eyebrow expectantly as if he knew what was coming.

"I want..." Ed whispered huskily, "Well... what I've been wanting for a long time... is... more money in my research budget." Mustang blinked. Apparently he hadn't been ready for that. "That's right," Ed said, feeling a little more confident at Mustang's confusion. "More money. I can't do everything I need to with that recent cut in my research budget, and the military doesn't pay me nearly enough to make up for that."

There was no longer an amused look on Mustang's face, but a serious and thoughtful expression. "I'll see what I can do..." he murmured after a moment.

Ed stared. "You will...?"

"That's what I said, wasn't it?" Mustang seemed a little irritated that he was being doubted. "I can't promise anything; after all, you _have _been spending way too much."

Ed opened his mouth as if to say that he'd needed that money, but he stopped himself. He really was pretty free with the military funds... Taking a deep breath, Ed turned and flopped down on the couch beside Mustang and grumbled, "I'll try to control my spending..."

"That's very... mature... of you to say," Mustang said, and Ed thought he sounded a little distracted.

"Yeah, well, you know... I'm not twelve anymore," Ed said, sounding a little irritable; yet secretly feeling pleased at the compliment—at least, he thought it was a compliment...

Mustang glanced at him and let his eyes wander over Ed's body before nodding. "Yes, I have noticed that." A pause. "You know nothing ever happens quickly in the military..." Ed nodded, thinking of the bureaucracy and complex politics. "Until I can get back to you on your request, would dinner together on Friday night be alright?" That caught Ed off guard and he simply stared dumbstruck at Mustang. The man seemed pleased at Ed's reaction, and asked smoothly, "Is that a yes?"

Again and again Ed opened and closed his mouth as he tried to figure out a reply. Was that _alright?_ Was it a _yes?!_ Was the man _crazy?!_ Of course it was a yes!! How could he say no?! But... dinner... Was that an invitation for a _date_?

"Do you have something nice to wear?" Mustang asked. "I like taking my dates to nice places."

It _was_ a date!! Ed thought he was going to pass out from lack of air. Was this really happening? He nodded. "Yeah... I'll find something..." He paused, then said, "So... you're asking me out on a... _date_... as in a _real_ date?" He had to ask, had to _clarify, _because it just didn't seem _real_.

Mustang stared at him silently for a moment, then said, "Yes, a date. A... _casual_ date. No commitment for anything else. Just something for us to see what we think of each other in that type of a situation. Sound okay?"

Ed pressed his lips in thought. What did this mean? Was this just Mustang exploring his interest in men in general, or did it have to do with _him_? Did it matter? He thought on it for a moment, and decided that, no, it didn't. Mustang hadn't said this was anything more than a casual date, and that's all Ed would take it as too. Even if Mustang didn't end up being interested in him, at least he'd be able to have a real date with him and that's more than he'd ever hoped for before.

* * *

I'd wanted to get this one out sooner, but... yeah, life happens, doesn't it. Hope you liked the chapter. :) 

--

**Please Review.**


	13. Storm

**Misspoken**

**XIII**

**Storm**

Ed glanced out the window and frowned deeply. A storm had blown in the night before and had been raging outside all day. The howling wind had been gusting heavily and driving the rain sideways in its fury. Thunder had shaken the building more than once and there had been an advisory on the radio to stay inside; though there had been no official announcement that citizens were mandated to stay indoors—yet.

He had worried all day that he'd get a phone call from Mustang telling him the date was off, but no such call had come and Ed wasn't sure if he was glad of that or not.

"If you ask me—which you didn't—I'd say that you should call him and cancel. You can't go out in a storm like this," Al said from behind him.

Ed continued to stare out the window. "I'm still going." Al hadn't been pleased to learn of his upcoming date with Roy Mustang, and now that the day was here, he'd been trying even harder to come up with reasons that Ed shouldn't go.

"I'm just worried. What if you get into an accident? Or what if you get blown away in the wind?" Al pressed.

At this, Ed turned and glared at his brother. "That had better not be a remark on my height..."

Sensing the danger, Al changed tactics. "What if your automail rusts?"

"How many times have I been in water before?" Ed asked irritably. "It's rust proof, you know that."

"Well, what if—" Al began again, but Ed cut him off.

"I'm _going_. I'll be _fine_. It's just a casual date. It's not as if we're an item."

Al nodded. "Yeah, I know, I know, but... I still worry..."

Stepping away from the window, Ed said, "Thanks, but I don't think you need to worry. I'm not disillusioned or anything. Even if Mustang... doesn't want to go out again... I'm glad that I'll get this chance..." It was hard saying it because he _wanted _Mustang to like him, but he also didn't want to have a false sense of their relationship either. If Mustang didn't like him that way, well... then at least he'd know. Not that such a thing would keep him from dreaming about him and thinking about him, but he'd at least know that it was only that—a dream.

Pulling on his bright, red tie, Ed brushed at his black suit and glanced at Al, then spread his arms wide. "How do I look?" he asked self-consciously.

"Like a penguin with a red tie," Al answered dryly.

"But a good-looking penguin, right?" Ed pressed.

"Yeah... I guess..."

Ed folded his arms and frowned. "I don't see why you're making such a big deal out of this... It's just a fucking _date_... It's not like we're, you know, going _steady_ or anything."

"I just don't want you to get hurt..." Al muttered.

"I won't, I won't, but I just want to take this one chance..." his voice trailed off as he studied his brother. There was no expression on Al's face; but, in a way, Ed felt like he was letting his brother down. That maybe Al was disappointed in him for not spending this time researching for the Stone... Guilt flooded him and he wondered if perhaps he should just do as Al suggested and forget this date. After all, wasn't working on finding a way to get the Stone more important than whatever he wanted for himself?

"Are there any _other_ reasons you don't want me to go?" Ed asked nervously. He _really_ wanted to go on this date, but he didn't want Al to feel like he'd forgotten about him either...

Al shook his head immediately. "If it wasn't... If you weren't going on a date with _him_, then I wouldn't care; in fact, I'd be _happy_ you were getting out because you really need to, but—"

Whatever he was going to say was cut off by a knock on the front door. They turned to look at it before they both sprang to answer. Unfortunately for Ed, Al was closer and when he opened the door, Ed heard, "Good evening, Alphonse."

Al grunted but said nothing more and there was a slight moment of awkward silence before Ed pushed his way between his brother and the open door to see a very wet Mustang standing out in the hall with an abused-looking umbrella folded at his side. His sodden hair was slicked back, though some was sticking out at odd angles as if the wind had blown the well done style askew and Mustang had tried to right it by running his fingers through it. His long black military overcoat partially hid the nice black suit with a white shirt and black tie from view.

Ed shifted uncomfortably as Mustang gave Al, then him, a quizzical look. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"Actually—" Al began flatly.

"No!" Ed yelled, riding over his brother. "We were just..." He cast his mind around frantically, trying to think of something, then said, "We were just discussing some really important stuff."

The corner of Mustang's lip twitched up and Ed felt his cheeks heat at the lame excuse. "Do you need a few more minutes?" the colonel asked, his voice filled with amusement, then reached up and wiped his face—which was still damp with rain water—before raising an eyebrow.

"No..." Ed growled, then turned to Al and said, "See ya later."

"Yeah... have fun..." Al said evenly.

Guilt and frustration pricked at him as he gave Al a small smile and closed the door behind him. He wanted to be happy about this, but at the same time, he really felt like he was letting Al down...

* * *

Roy watched the exchange between the two brothers feeling both amused and confused. It was obvious Alphonse was not pleased to see him, or to see Ed leave. Ed, for his part, seemed reluctant and gave his brother an apologetic smile.

Shutting the door, Ed turned to him and put a forced smile on his face. "Where're we going?"

"A nice food establishment; it's a surprise, can't tell you. It's close to my place. I go there all the time," Roy responded, giving a small wave of his hand for Ed to follow has he started walking. Ed quickly caught up to him and the two of them walked in silence. Well, that was a relatively new thing. Silence and Ed seemed to be an oxymoron.

Glancing down at his date for the night, Roy inspected him with more than a little interest. He'd never seen Ed in a suit, and while the red tie might be a little too much on some people, on Ed it seemed right. His hair was pulled back and gathered at the nape of his neck with a small black band, different than his usual braid. In all, Ed really did look rather handsome, even mature, for his sixteen years.

He glanced over Ed again, then frowned. "No coat?"

Ed's purposeful walk slowed for a moment, then he shook his head. "I don't need a coat." It was unconvincing. Ed had obviously forgotten it and didn't want to go back.

"It's really wet and windy out there. What if..." Roy began, then trailed off when Ed glared at him.

"If you're going to say something about me being blown away, then I swear you'll be sorry."

Roy chuckled. That was exactly what he'd been thinking about saying... "I was actually going to ask about your suit," he lied. "I'd hate for it to get ruined." Especially since Ed never wore anything nice anyway and the suit actually looked pretty good on him.

"Oh..." Ed said sheepishly.

When they got to the door of the building, Roy tucked his umbrella under his arm, then said, "It's too windy out there for the umbrella, so if you don't want to get too wet," _or blown away,_ "then you'd better stay close to me."

Nodding, Ed moved near and wrapped his arms around Roy's waist as he pushed the door open, bowed his head, and started out into the storm. Roy could feel Ed's grip on him tighten as they practically ran to the car. Opening the door was a bit of a challenge in the fierce wind. The last thing he wanted was for the door to blow off. Shutting it was a challenge too; and, in the end, Ed had to pull from inside the car as he pushed to get it to close.

When he finally got inside, Roy sighed heavily and sagged in his seat. "Miserable weather for a date," Roy muttered, then glanced at Ed who was looking at him with a small, amused smile on his face

"What...?" Roy asked, then reached up and touched his hair. It was windblown in all directions. With a scowl directed more at the situation than anything else, Roy combed his fingers back through his hair in an effort to make it look presentable again. He glanced back at Ed to see him trying to hold back a laugh.

With a smirk, Ed reached out, then hesitated as if he just realized what he was doing. "Can I?" he asked, sounding unsure now.

"Does it really look that bad?" He glanced in the rearview mirror and saw that, yes, it really did look pretty bad. "Okay..." he consented, turning back to face Ed and moving close.

The teen reached up and smoothed back his hair gently. With his face this close to Ed, he could smell the faint odor of the soap Ed used. No cologne; just freshly washed skin and hair with clean clothes. He smiled slightly as he noticed the faint blush on Ed's cheeks; most likely from being this close.

There were so many things that made Ed different from all his other prospects, not just the obvious things. A more socially aware date might have put on cologne, or might have worn a tie that wasn't so bright, or...

"Okay," Ed said, pulling back and looking satisfied, then said ruefully, "Though it will probably get messed up again the minute you leave the car."

"Well, I guess you'll have to fix it again," Roy said automatically, then cleared his throat and turned away to start the car; trying to hide his embarrassment. This was supposed to be a 'casual' date, but it was a date nonetheless and Roy had fallen into 'date' mode...

"Yeah, sure, okay, that's fine, I don't mind..." Ed said, stumbling over words that simply repeated themselves in their meaning.

After a moment, silence fell in the car as Roy pulled away from the curb. Hawkeye's words came unbidden to his mind and he held in a sigh. Either be serious with Ed or let him go... Well, of course he was going to let Ed go. Have a serious relationship with Ed? The thought was almost laughable. In fact, he'd meant to have a talk with Ed in the office, but then the teen had gone all mature on him and well...

He glanced at Ed after he stopped at a stop sign then cautiously pushed on the gas to continue on. It was hard to see through the beating rain and he had to peer with squinted eyes through the windshield. Maybe he should have chosen something a little closer to the dorms with this storm, but he'd thought it would blow over, not get worse. Besides, all the food places near the dorms were pretty cheap and...

That line of thought was cut off when a loud cracking sound filled the air outside the car—the noise muted slightly inside the car. Roy slammed on his breaks as a large tree down the road fell across the street, blocking their path. Luckily, they'd been driving slow. Any faster and they might have slid out of control and hit something—maybe even the tree.

Taking a deep breath, Roy forced himself to let go of the steering wheel, then looked over at Ed who was pushed back in his seat with wide eyes. A particularly harsh gust of wind blew against the car and it rocked slightly.

"Um..." Ed started looking a little shaken. "Any closer food places?"

Roy glanced around outside the car. They were in the residential section Roy lived in. It would be another six or seven blocks until they got to the edge of the commercial district; assuming they could just magically drive over the tree. After the storm, clean up crews equipped with alchemists, would clean it up, but not now. He and Ed could deal with the tree, but he didn't relish the thought of hanging out in the storm...

With a grunt, he put the car in gear, backed it up, then parked it next to the sidewalk. "Okay... my place is on the other side of this block and the next, then across the street." Roy pointed through the window on Ed's side. "Dinner at my place?" he asked, glad that they weren't too far from where he lived. Why did it seem that almost every time they went out, some sort of disaster happened?

"Dinner... at your place...?" Ed choked. Roy wasn't sure if the look on the kid's face was one of horror or excitement.

Another sharp gust of wind rocked the car slightly and the sight of a shingle being blown off one of the roofs caught Roy's attention for a moment and he wondered why in hell he didn't postpone this until the weather was better.

"It won't be as nice as where I was going to take you," Roy said. That was the understatement of the year. Roy _could_ cook, if you counted frozen food that you heated up in the oven cooking... Not exactly something he liked to advertise, and a good reason to always take his dates to fancy restaurants.

He glanced at Ed then out at the storm again. It was just getting worse out there, and while driving did not seem to be the most attractive thing, he didn't really want to leave his car out in this, and there was no way in hell he was going to walk the whole way. Turning the car back on, Roy slowly turned it around and inched down the road. It wasn't _that_ far to his place and it would give him time to decide what he could possibly do to rescue this disaster of a date...

* * *

I totally wanted to get this out sooner, but there were some issues with the chapter and had to rewrite it a few times. I also had thought to make it longer, but decided to cut it off here and split it into two parts because 1. this story generally has shorter chapters and it would feel strange to have a huge chapter in it, and 2. I wanted to get something out to you. I don't think the next part should cause me as much trouble though, so hopefully that will be out sooner than it took this one.

Also, total side note, but, I'm heading to **Sakura Con** at the end of this month. If you're going to be there and you want to say hi or something let me know because I'd love to say hi too :)

**Please Review.**


	14. Sleepover

—

**Misspoken**

**XIV**

**Sleepover**

—**  
**They ran from the car, through the rain, to the front door. Half way there, Ed stopped and rushed back to the car. A shout of "What are you doing?!" raced past him on the fierce wind, but he ignored it. The storm was very bad, and if it got any worse it might damage the car—a small detail, but one that seemed important to Ed at the moment.

Clapping his hands, Ed pressed them to the ground and created an asphalt shelter for the car. As he started to stand, he was grabbed and pulled the rest of the way up, then practically dragged over to the house before being thrust inside.

The warm air of the apartment pressed against Ed's skin and he shuttered a little from his cold, wet clothes. He sniffled and wiped the water out of his eyes and bangs then looked behind him to see a sodden Roy Mustang leaning against the closed door, his chest rising and falling with deep, gasping breaths.

For a moment, Mustang simply stared at him, then shook his head and said, "Thanks."

"Huh?" Ed was sure the look on his face must be as stupid as he sounded.

"The car. I appreciate it."

"Oh!" Ed said and looked away in an effort to hide his sudden blush. "Yeah sure. No problem."

He glanced around the living room with interest. It wasn't too large, but it was roomy enough. There was a couch, a few stuffed chairs, end tables, a coffee table, a couple of lamps, and three large bookcases. The wood of the tables and bookcases was a dark, rich brown and the fabric of the stuffed chairs and couch was a mixture of rustic brown and a deep green. The walls were painted a light brown, a few paintings of various landscapes were hung on the wall, and a small fireplace sat unobtrusively on the far wall. It was all very aesthetically pleasing with the neutral colors and the clean geometric lines of the furniture. But then, for some reason he'd expected Mustang to have such a sophisticated look in his decoration.

What he _hadn't_ expected was the mess of books and papers that was piled high on the coffee table, or the half-filled cups dotting the room, or the dirty plates on the end tables. The pieces of clothing strewn all over the room and hanging off the sides of furniture were also a surprise, but not in a bad way. For some reason it made Mustang seem more human, and Ed liked that a lot; felt more comfortable being here because of it.

"Nice place," Ed said appreciatively, then looked back at Mustang who was glancing around at his apartment with a look of chagrin.

"Thanks..." he muttered, then pushed himself away from the door and started plucking the clothes from the chairs, couch, and floor, then left the room for a moment and came back with two towels—one for himself and one that he threw to Ed.

"I'd tell you to make yourself at home, but..." Mustang eyed him up and down, then shook his head. "You want something dry to change into?"

Ed plucked at his sodden suit with a grimace. It figured. The only time he got dressed up and something like this happens... "Yeah sure..." he muttered as he wiped his face, then followed Mustang down the hall and into his bedroom.

"Wow, and I thought me an' Al were bad..." Ed said automatically as he surveyed the disaster area that was Mustang's bedroom. The clothes the man had picked up from the front room had been dropped in the middle of the floor, but that really didn't add too much given that clothes were thrown everywhere. The bed was unmade and the covers were in a terrible state of disarray. The desk in the corner was covered with piles of books, folders, and papers. The small garbage can next to the desk was overflowing with crumpled up papers and food wrappers. The nightstand next to the bed was crowded with a lamp, a phone, a clock, a couple of coffee mugs, and a glass bottle half full of some wheat-colored liquid.

"Shut it, Ed," Mustang growled from where he was digging through his closet—another black hole of doom. Finally, he turned with clothes in hand and walked over to Ed. "Here," he said a little ungraciously, dumping them in Ed's arms. "There's a bathroom down the hall. Oh and take these too," Mustang said, picking up a couple of hangers from the floor and giving them to Ed. "For your suit." He nodded and, with one last look around the bedroom, hurried down the hall and into the bathroom.

"What the hell, Mustang..." Ed said loud enough that only he could hear as he shut the door. 'Disaster area' didn't even begin to describe what he saw. Shaking his head, Ed began to peel off his suit and hang it up on the shower curtain bar. He toweled himself off a little more before holding up the shirt he'd been given.

It was a white tee-shirt, something much bigger than what he ever wore, but beggars couldn't be choosers, so he slipped it on. The sleeves fell just below his elbows and the bottom hem of the shirt hung nearly to his knees. Pulling it close to his face, Ed sniffed. It smelled like Mustang, but it also smelled... well, maybe a little musty; like it had been stuffed in the closet for a long time.

The faded black pants were almost as bad size-wise, though they had a drawstring so he could cinch them, and he was able to roll up the legs to gather at his ankles. Looking in the mirror, Ed made a face. With the too-large clothes and his hair messy and damp, he looked completely dispossessed.

Sighing, Ed trudged out of the bathroom. So much for making a good impression...

* * *

Roy sniffed at the casual trousers and shirt to be sure they were, if not clean, then not in major need of being washed, then slipped them on before heading out of his room. When he entered the living room, Roy grunted to himself and picked up all the dirty dishes before walking into the kitchen and dumping them into the sink.

With the storm, Roy hadn't thought of what his place looked like when he'd offered to take Ed home. It wasn't that it bothered him—exactly. After all, this was how he lived all the time; but usually he knew in advance if he was going to bring a date home, and he _did_ clean up. Most of the time if he wanted to get to know his date better, they went to a nice hotel because he was not a good housekeeper and he usually wanted to make a good impression so he could get laid.

Roy's only consolation was that he was with Ed. The kid and his brother weren't the best at keeping things straightened up either, and with Ed... well, he didn't feel as much pressure to put on a front, to impress. Maybe it was because Roy knew that he wasn't going to get laid at the end of the night...

He chuckled to himself and opened the freezer to see what he had, then stopped and glanced in the direction toward the bathroom. Why not? They were at his house. Ed was wearing his clothes... Ed liked him... Roy was curious what it would be like... His groin burned at the prospect of some excitement, but his consciousness was figuratively knocking on his head to see if anyone was home through all the thoughts of, 'would Ed be willing?' and 'how would it be different than with a woman?'

At that moment, Ed walked into view looking small and almost vulnerable in the too-big clothes. The teen raised an eyebrow as Roy studied him. Despite looking bedraggled, Ed really was very good looking... But no. No, he couldn't... Not with Ed... Not now. Ed probably would do it with a bit of urging, but... no. Not if he had no other plans to pursue him. Roy might be able to do that with a random date that he knew he'd never see again, but not with Ed. It just didn't seem right.

Looking back at the freezer, Roy frowned. Fate was not smiling upon him right now. Not only was the place a disaster, but he also desperately needed to go shopping. "Well... you have your choice between frozen chicken and frozen chicken."

"Tough choice," Ed said dryly and stepped beside him. "I think I'll go with the frozen chicken."

Reaching in to get the package of meat, Roy said, "Turn on the oven." He pulled it out, then looked over to where Ed was reaching over to turn on the oven. As his fingers touched the knob, the lights suddenly flickered and went out.

There was silence for a moment before Ed said, "That was _not_ my fault."

Grunting, Roy shut the freezer door and tossed the package of frozen chicken on the counter before thrusting his hands into his pockets. No gloves. With a heavy sigh, Roy said, "Looks like we're going to have dinner by firelight."

"Should I wait here while you light the fire?" Ed asked, sounding unsure.

"Ah well... as for that..." Roy said hesitantly. "I don't have my gloves on me. I'll have to go find them."

"Why not just start the fire manually?" Ed asked.

Roy rolled his eyes. "We _could_ do that, but it's easier and takes less time with alchemy. I just need to go get the gloves."

There was a short moment of silence, then Ed said, "But... you know where they are, right?"

"They're with my uniform," Roy explained.

"Where's your uniform?" Ed asked skeptically.

"In my bedroom."

"Oh great... Now we're never going to eat. We're going to die of starvation. We—"

Growling, Roy stepped over and felt around in the dark before his fingers touched against Ed's face. He quickly put his hand over Ed's mouth and said softly, "I know _exactly_ where they are. We're _not_ going to starve." He dropped his hand from Ed's mouth. "Stay here. I'll be back."

* * *

Ed's breath caught in his throat when Mustang put a hand over his mouth. It was lame to be excited by such a small touch, but it was _Mustang,_ and he was touching him...

"I know exactly where it is. We're not going to starve," Mustang growled, then dropped his hand. Ed almost wanted to tell him to put it back or to touch him again, but that would make him look stupid. "Stay here. I'll be back."

Reaching out, Ed grabbed onto Mustang. He'd hopped to get his arm, but his hand landed on Mustang's chest instead and he had to feel around a little to find what he wanted. "I'll go with you. After all, you never know what could be lurking in there. You might need protection."

"Ha. Ha," Mustang said sarcastically, but didn't try to get Ed to let go. Instead, he led him out of the kitchen and carefully down the hall and into the bedroom. Ed was sure that if he was walking this way by himself that he would have tripped several times, but as it was, Mustang seemed to know his house well enough that he could avoid seriously injuring himself on the mess.

"You know, when me and Al were little, we used to play hide and seek in the dark," Ed said suddenly. The memory of him, Al, Winry, and other friends of theirs playing the game was so vivid that Ed felt a sharp pain of nostalgia prick at his heart. Those had been fun times...

"I used to play that when I was a kid too," Mustang said, and Ed could hear him rummaging around. There was a moment of silence, then a snap. An almost imperceptible spark lit Mustang's face for a second, then a half burned candle on the cluttered desk sprang to life and filled the dark room with a dim glow.

"See?" Mustang said, looking pleased and smug as he picked up the candle holder.

"I never doubted for a moment," Ed lied. He smiled unconsciously as they started out of the room. He was still holding onto Mustang's arm and that made him feel light and happy, even though he still felt slightly nervous. Yet, despite that, Ed felt at ease. It was as if this change in their normal routine, or the change in whatever Mustang had planned, had created a more casual air between them. Ed felt less nervous and Mustang seemed a little more relaxed than normal. It was as if this had stopped being a date and had become something else—though Ed wasn't sure what to call it.

When they entered the living room, Mustang snapped his fingers and a fire instantly blazed to life inside the fireplace. Ed looked up at Mustang and saw the man smirking down at him.

"I'll be more impressed after the food is cooked," Ed quipped, then let go of Mustang's arm and started for the kitchen to get the chicken. Mustang followed behind and pulled a kettle, two plates, and a couple other things out of the cupboard, then headed toward the fireplace. Ed followed behind with the chicken, then asked, "What's that?" when he saw Mustang starting to hang the pot above the fire.

"Popcorn," he said simply, then poured some oil and a container of seeds into the pot and put the lid on it. After that, he grabbed a thin metal rod and handed it to Ed. "Skewer the chicken on that."

"I know how to cook meat over a fire," Ed said, taking the rod and spearing the frozen chicken pieces with it before setting the rod in notches on each side of the fireplace over the fire. "Al and I had to survive on an island by ourselves for a month before Teacher would train us. And, well, you know... when we're on the go and we're not in any towns, sometimes I have to cook over a fire."

"Really?" Mustang seemed impressed and surprised. "And you're still alive?"

"Of course! Being on the island was hard, but..." Ed trailed off at the grin that was spread over Mustang's face and realized he was being laughed at. It took him a moment to figure out what was so funny, then he scowled and grumbled, "My cooking is pretty damn good, you asshole."

The sound and smell of corn popping filled the room and Ed's stomach growled.

"Do you like it?" Mustang asked.

"Popcorn?" Ed asked, his attention now fixed on being fed.

"Cooking over a fire... sleeping out doors... camping."

Ed glanced from the kettle to where Mustang was staring at the fire. The dancing light caused shadows to flicker over the man's face from time to time and it was mesmerizing to look at. Suddenly, Mustang turned and glanced at him and, suddenly embarrassed, Ed looked back at the fire.

"Well... yeah. I guess so." He thought about it for a moment, then said in a more affirmative tone, "Yes. I do."

He thought of the times he and Al had sat around a fire and told ghost stories or jokes, about how unique the food tasted when cooked over a fire, and about sparring or playing games in the outskirts of the fire light. He thought about lying on the ground and looking up at the starry sky... It had a peacefulness to it that Ed lacked from his life most of the time. There were even times that he and Al would try to find the constellations, and it never failed that they would swear up and down that they'd find a good astronomy book and memorize them all for the next time; yet, they never seemed to get around to it.

Ed glanced at Mustang and wondered if he'd be able to convey all of that to him. It was such a personal thing, and he wasn't sure if he'd be able to find the words.

"I like camping too," Mustang said, and Ed was grateful that he would be spared the awkwardness of explaining.

"_You_ like to camp?" Ed asked, trying to imagine Roy Mustang roughing it in the wild.

"I grew up in the East. Camping is practically a sport there; same with hunting. We do a lot of outdoor activities."

Ed smirked. Perhaps it was true. After all, he would have expected the man's living space to be immaculate, yet he'd been surprised. He was learning lots of new and interesting stuff tonight, and he sort of liked it.

Mustang glanced at him and Ed thought he seemed pleased about something, then he stood, hurried to the kitchen, returned with a large bowl, and took the kettle off the fire. He poured the popcorn into the bowl and set the kettle aside.

"What?" Ed asked.

"I didn't say anything," Mustang said, popping a fluffy white piece of corn in his mouth.

"You gave me a strange look," Ed clarified, taking a handful of the popcorn and stuffing it in his mouth.

"Just glad to find something that you like to do besides alchemy, that's all." Another grin as he turned the rod to turn the chicken over.

Ed frowned at the meat, then said defensively, "Well... it's not like we go camping for the fun of it. We only do it because we have to; you know, because we have to reach our goal. We don't have time for recreation like everyone else."

"So how does this fit in with you reaching your goal?" Mustang asked, popping a few more pieces of popcorn in his mouth.

_It doesn't..._ Ed thought, but kept that to himself. He'd be utterly humiliated if Mustang knew just _how_ _much_ he liked him. Over the years, Ed had made a point to be as annoying and unpleasant as he could to Mustang just so that the man wouldn't know...

"Do you have anything to drink?" Ed asked, standing and moving over to the kitchen. It was still dark in there, but he could faintly see due to the fire in the other room. Pulling open the fridge, Ed scanned the contents and raised an eyebrow.

"Uh..." came Mustang's reply.

'Uh' was right, Ed thought as he counted the number of beer bottles in the fridge. "You know... I always figured you'd be too refined for beer," Ed said, noting the milk and ignoring it. He'd rather have water... Stepping away from the fridge, Ed pulled a glass from the cupboard and filled it with tap water, then pulled open the fridge door, and grabbed a bottle.

He walked back to the fire and held the bottle out to Mustang who took it with a muttered thanks. After taking a drink, Mustang said, "Sorry, it was the best I could do on such short notice. Next time I'll be sure to have chilled champagne."

"Next time?" Ed asked, feeling a little hopeful.

Mustang glanced at the chicken cooking over the fire. "Maybe..." He took a sip, then said, "Have a beer, Ed."

Ed blinked. "What?" He wasn't sure if he'd heard right.

"A beer. Have one. I was going to introduce you to something nice to drink tonight, but it didn't happen. I think you're old enough, so go get yourself one."

He glanced at the bottle, then at Mustang. The man was relaxed, much more than he'd ever been in the office—perhaps more than he would have been at the fancy place they'd been headed to before coming here—yet, Ed couldn't help but feel like he was being tested.

To be given the opportunity to drink like an adult mean that he was being considered an adult. Should he do it? He'd never drunk alcohol before... Ed tapped his fingers on his leg. The last thing he wanted was for Mustang to see him as a kid, but...

Finally, he said, "No, that's okay. I'm fine with water." He'd never been interested in alcohol before, and he didn't want to bother with it now. Maybe after he and Al had reached their goal, they'd have their first drink together... They'd enter that phase of their life together...

Ed sipped on his water as Mustang pulled the rod with the chicken down and gingerly pulled the hot pieces off and put them on the plates. He set his aside to let it cool, and stared dully in the fire as he thought of Al. He shouldn't be here squandering his time; he should be there, with his brother, researching or something...

"Is this the part of the date where we talk about deep and meaningful subjects?" Mustang asked wryly.

Ed couldn't help laughing at that, then he shook his head. "I think this stopped being a 'date' a while ago."

"That so? What is it now, then?" Mustang asked, nibbling at the edge of one of the pieces of hot chicken.

"Wasted time..." Ed muttered quietly, now feeling thoroughly guilty for being here.

Mustang gave up on the hot food, and set the chicken down. "It _is_ okay for you to do other things besides research... You know that, right?"

_Easy for you to say_, Ed thought. "It's my fault that Al is the way he is... I have to do something about it... Every day he spends in that hollow shell, is another day that he can't feel or smell or taste or touch..."

Mustang made a 'hm' sound as he touched his chicken with his fingers to check the temperature. "And this date fits in with that... how?"

Ed frowned. He'd dodged that question once already. Mustang had to know that it made him uneasy. Instead of answering, Ed countered with a question of his own. "Hawkeye said you were just going out with me because you were curious about being with another guy... is that true?"

Mustang's head snapped up and he looked at Ed with a seriousness that made him think the man wouldn't answer; but, finally, Mustang said, "That's not... exactly... the reason why, though I have to admit that I _am_ curious. Dating another man isn't something I ever considered for myself." He looked away from Ed and picked up the chicken and bit into it.

"So... it had nothing to do with _me_?" It hurt to ask, but knowing was better than wondering. If Mustang didn't like him, then at least he could say that he'd tried...

Taking a deep drink from the beer bottle, Mustang glanced at him, gave him a thoughtful look, then said, "If it had been anyone else, I don't think I would have even considered it. _You_ made me curious about you being interested in me. The rest..." Another drink. "It came a little later. Truthfully, I have no idea what to think of all this..."

"Sounds like a copout answer to me," Ed said, taking a bit out of his own chicken.

Mustang shook his head, then said, "The truth is rarely very clear. Alright, now my question."

"Huh?"

"It's part of the 'deep and meaningful' part of the date. Women really go for that kind of talk, so I'm always sure to put some time aside for that—especially if I want to get laid."

Ed blinked and digested the word 'laid'. He suddenly had too much saliva in his mouth and had to swallow or risk drool escaping his lips. His groin also seemed to take note of the word 'laid' and had started to react; making Ed shift in self-conscious discomfort.

He'd never been 'laid'... Would _he_ get laid tonight? He hadn't even thought of that possibility, but here he was, in Mustang's house, in his clothes, in the dark! It became hard to breath, and Ed had to consciously take slow breaths in order to keep himself from hyperventilating at the prospect.

Unfortunately, Mustang noticed the change in demeanor and said with bland amusement, "We're just going to talk tonight, Ed. Don't get too excited."

Blood rushed to Ed's face and he concentrated heavily on eating his chicken and not looking at Mustang. "I didn't even think anything about getting laid..." he said, then choked when he realized what he'd said. Why was it that he was always saying things he didn't mean to?!

"So, my question..." Mustang said after downing the rest of the beer and setting the bottle aside.

"I'm ignoring your question," Ed said around a large bite of chicken.

For a couple of minutes there was only the sound of the rain and wind outside, and the fire crackling in the hearth, then Mustang stood up and started for the kitchen. "You sure you don't want a beer?" Mustang asked.

Ed rolled his eyes, popped the last of the chicken in his mouth, then got up and headed toward the kitchen where he could see Mustang faintly through the gloom. "I should go or something... Al's probably worried."

"You can't go out in that storm," Mustang said flatly.

"Well, what am I supposed to do?" Ed asked as he watched Mustang open the beer and take a drink. "Sleep here?"

"You could," Mustang said. To that, Ed wasn't exactly sure what to say. He hadn't meant it, but the idea of sleeping over at Mustang's house was really exciting... in more ways than one...

"Well... maybe..." he said noncommittally. He didn't want to sound too eager. "I need to call Al." Ed knew what Al would say and didn't look forward to that conversation, but to not call would leave his brother in a worried state all night.

"Phone's in my room," Mustang said easily.

Ed glanced to where the man's bedroom lay beyond the reach of the firelight. "You're not going to send me in there alone are you?" Ed asked, working to keep his voice serious. "I might never come out."

"Think of it as a test of courage," Mustang said with a chuckle. "I'll come help you if I hear any screams of terror. I'll even let you take the candle."

"How thoughtful," Ed said wryly as he retrieved the candle and headed to the bedroom. Stepping carefully through the mess, Ed reached the nightstand the phone was on and picked it up. He brought the receiver to his ear, then frowned when he didn't hear a dial tone.

Setting the receiver back in its cradle, Ed sat down on the bed and glanced around the messy room in thought. No way to call Al and the storm outside really was too bad to be out in...

He bit gently on his lip. There was no way Al could fault him for staying here overnight... and, truthfully, Ed _really_ wanted to stay...

"When you come back out here, be sure to bring some blankets and pillows," Mustang called. "With the heat out, we'll want to sleep by the fire."

Ed smiled a little. Mustang was a lot more relaxed in his own personal environment and Ed really liked it... He felt... well, _chummy_ with Mustang... For the most part, Ed was having a really good time.

He stood and gathered two pillows and a large comforter in his arms and started out of the room. It was almost like when he was a kid and he'd had sleepovers. The thought of past sleepovers filled his mind as he struggled to keep the bedding in his arms and not stumble over anything, and he wondered what they would do for the rest of the evening.

* * *

Okay so, I hadn't wanted to have such a long chapter in this story, but there really was no good place to break. Don't expect any of the other chapters to be this long! haha

I'd also wanted to get it out sooner, but life has a bad habit of getting in the way of what we want sometimes. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!

—**  
**

**Please Review.**


	15. Morning

—

**Misspoken **

**XV**

**Morning**

—

Roy came to awareness slowly as the sound of the rain against the windows penetrated his dreams. Then the feeling of the hard floor, the blanket around his body, and his arm draped over a person who was nestled close to his body. He moved his hand to brush lightly against the compact body, then the hard metal of automail.

Cracking his eyes open slightly, he looked at the low, and almost dead, fire, then burrowed a little more under the covers. The room was uncomfortably chilly now that the fire was almost out, but under the blankets it was deliciously warm and comfortable.

He glanced around and took in the empty bowl and beer bottles—just the two of them as he always made it a rule to never drink more than two beers ahead of anyone else—the dirty plates, the deck of cards, the alchemy books, pencils and papers filled with arrays... Roy yawned; and, after a shiver passed through his body, pulled the blankets up almost over their heads, then pressed himself against Ed as if there was a way to get even closer.

His eyes came to rest on Ed's head, his long blond hair almost touching Roy's face. How many times had he gone to bed with a woman he barely knew, only to wake up in this exact position? More times than Roy could count, that was for sure; but, this time was different. This time, Roy hadn't gotten laid; yet, despite that, he'd had a great time.

Ed had seemed both horrified and excited when Roy had suggested they share the same 'bed' so that they'd be warmer. Roy had briefly considered throwing out random sexual innuendos to see if Ed would cum in his pants from being so excited. The thought had amused him for a few minutes, but he'd ultimately thrown it away. Now wasn't the time to be a jerk, and nothing would be gained by humiliating Ed to that extent.

There had been more strained talk, until Roy had finally suggested playing cards—something he'd remembered Ed saying he liked to do. Roy knew quite a few games—though a lot of them were drinking games he'd learned in the early days of his military career—and he taught some to Ed—minus the alcohol—who began to become more outgoing and less self-conscious. Ed had taught Roy a slew of games. He hadn't realized there were so many card games; and, even then, Ed said that there were some that he couldn't remember all the rules to, but that Al knew them.

They'd talked of light subjects while they played; Ed's new fascination with animation, Roy's messy house, Ed's interest in soccer and how he really did feel bad about what happened the other day, Roy's favorite camping spots in Eastern Amestris and how he never had time to go anymore, and so on.

The conversation had eventually headed into the realm of alchemy. Roy had been wary of the subject at first, but quickly found himself debating unproven theories and touting some of his own. That had ultimately led to the two of them giving up cards and scribbling arrays and mathematical formulas on paper and arguing over details and speculating about possibilities.

It had been during that time that Ed had really shone. His eyes and face lit up with excitement and obsession. Up until that moment, Roy had never really understood just how much Ed loved the science. He'd always thought it was something that the kid forced himself to study and improve at because he wanted to find a way to help his brother. Of course, Roy knew that he'd been incredible with alchemy before he'd first laid eyes on Ed and Al—they both would have needed to be geniuses to pull off human transmutation and survive—but to see how much _love_ Ed had for it...

Roy almost felt humbled and ashamed of himself for trying to change Ed the way he had. Other interests were good, and perhaps Ed would do more if he wasn't so weighed down with responsibilities, but the fact was that he truly enjoyed alchemy more than almost anything else...

While alchemy was something that Roy _did_ enjoy, he looked at it like any other academic subject. He studied it and researched it in his own time, but it wasn't exactly something he did to relax or have fun. Yet, Ed had made it fun last night; in fact, he was almost reminded of the sleepovers he used to have as a boy, though he didn't know if he could ever admit that to Ed.

Ed wanted to be seen as a potential romance candidate, not as a friend; at least, that's what Roy suspected. Roy frowned at the blond hair in front of him. And what _did _he feel for Ed? Before this fluke of a date, Roy's answer might have been somewhere around mild indifference mixed with a slight fondness. Ed was certainly an attractive young man, yet there had been too many memories of Ed being a complete brat to counter the maturity Ed was really starting to show.

But now...?

Now, he wasn't sure. He'd had a great time with Ed last night; and, truthfully, it was something he wouldn't mind doing again. It had been a long time since he'd had such a carefree night, but did he feel more than just fondness for Ed?

Roy resisted the urge to feel Ed up to explore that line of thought. If he did anything with Ed, it would need to be carefully thought out and planned—he didn't want to do something that he'd regret later. Besides, now that he was really faced with it, Roy wasn't sure what he thought about being with someone of his own gender.

He'd mostly blown it off in the pursuit of Ed, or chalked it up to plain curiosity, but if he was going to take that step... Roy pressed his lips together and let out a slow breath. He'd never had anything against Hawkeye or anyone else for who they liked—had really never thought about it at all—but now that it was something that involved _him_, it was different...

Did he _really_ want to explore that? Did he want to explore it with _Ed_? What if it turned out to be a passing curiosity...? Well, then Hawkeye would probably blow his brains out for hurting Ed... Probably not, but she would be sure to give him a lecture he'd never forget.

Roy moved his head closer to Ed, and his nose was so close to the kid's neck that it almost touched the skin. When he breathed in, he could smell Ed's scent and he could instantly see Ed's face in his mind. There was no way he could tell Ed that he wasn't interested without hurting him, and there was no way that he could try to understand what he wanted without confusing Ed—and most likely hurting him in the process—because Roy himself was confused.

He wondered if he was over-thinking everything. In his younger days, Roy would have just gone ahead with it and dealt with the consequences later. Growing old was making him far too responsible for his own liking...

Ed shifted under his arm, then grumbled a little before slipping out from under the covers and hurrying away. A door closed further in the house and there was about five minutes of silence before he heard the muted sound of the toilet flushing, the tap being turned on, then of the door opening.

Finally, Ed came back into his line of vision, ready to get back under the covers, but stopped when he saw that Roy was awake. A look of hesitancy filled Ed's eyes and he fingered the bottom, and largest, blanket as he thought.

"Get back under the covers, Ed," Roy said to forestall any strangeness between them. "You let all the cold air in when you left, so you're responsible for warming me back up."

At that, Ed grinned and hurried back under the blankets; this time facing Roy. "Did I wake you up?"

"No..." Roy said, glad for the deterrent from his thoughts.

"Good," Ed said, sounding slightly uncomfortable. "Just... had to take a piss..."

"I don't need details," Roy said, wondering if Ed had ejaculated here and ran to go clean himself up, or if he'd woken up with a hard on so bad that he'd felt the urge to go take care of it before Roy noticed. Either way, he knew taking a leak wasn't a five minute job.

Ah, the joys of being a teenager...

They laid there in silence for a time before Ed said, "I wonder if the phone is working now..."

"You can go check," Roy said, but Ed shook his head saying that he would do it in a few minutes.

"It's too cold," Ed said, burrowing under the blankets a little more. It was pretty chilly, but Roy wondered if part of it was that Ed wanted to stay near him. Was he aware that this could be the only time they would lay like this together? Was he afraid to let go of the moment? Would it be better to just let Ed have his moment, or try to stop it now in an effort to avoid Ed getting too attached?

With a sigh, Roy put his arm around Ed and pulled him closer. "It _is_ cold, but we'll have to get up eventually." He'd let Ed have this time to remember...

Hesitantly, Ed snaked his arm around Roy's torso and rested his head near Roy's chest. He seemed content to just be there, so Roy simply held him and wondered what Ed could be thinking about; wondered if Ed's thoughts held any of the same confused doubts that his did.

They lay there for quite some time; the silence broken only by the pattering of the rain on the window. Roy's worries, doubts, and concerns assailed him, and he wondered why it had to be so complicated. Why couldn't it be simple? Of course, he knew the answer to that.

Where Ed was concerned, nothing was ever simple...

* * *

I know some of you were hoping for a lemon; but, alas, this story will remain PG13. Sorry. Hope it was still worth the wait. And, yes, we're back to the short chapters...

—

**Please Review.**


	16. Conclusions

—

**Misspoken**

**XVI**

**Conclusions**

—  
Ed stopped in front of the door and stared silently at the knob. He'd been gone all night without the ability to contact Al. Would his brother be angry or would he understand that there had just been no way he could contact him...? Ed shifted uncomfortably. He didn't like getting into fights with his brother, and they'd never resolved anything yesterday when Mustang had come to pick him up...

With a resigned sigh, Ed opened the door and stepped inside. Al was sitting in the middle of the floor with a book open in his lap. As soon as Ed closed the door, Al jumped to his feet and rushed over.

"I was so worried about you brother!" Al exclaimed.

"Ah... yeah... well, about that..." Ed stuttered, then pulled uncomfortably at his tie, not meeting Al's gaze. "We got caught in that storm and ended up going to Mustang's place and then the power and phone lines went down and—"

"So you _did_ spend the night at the colonel's place?" Al asked, his tone a mixture of relief and irritation.

"Well... yeah... I tried to call..."

"The phone lines here were still up," Al said. "I called Lieutenant Hawkeye and she said that you were probably at the colonel's place and that the phone lines were down in lots of places around the city."

"Oh..." Ed said, but before he could say more, Al continued.

"I wanted to know what the colonel's address was so that I could go check on you, but the lieutenant wouldn't give it to me... She said something about the military's privacy policy and that she was sure you were fine."

_Thank you, Lieutenant!_ Ed thought gratefully.

"I couldn't _believe_ she wasn't worried!" Al ranted on. "She knows what the colonel's reputation is like!" Al stepped forward and looked him up and down before saying in a quieter tone, "You're okay, aren't you, brother? He didn't... you know... _do_ anything to you... did he?"

_I wish..._ Ed thought ruefully, then shook his head. "No, no..." he said, pulling off his suit jacket and tie. "All we did was eat food, play cards, and do some alchemy stuff. It was actually really fun..." Ed trailed off as he thought about the night before. It had been a lot different than what he supposed... Once they had the cards out and started talking, things had gotten really relaxed...

But actually getting under the covers and laying next to Mustang... If Ed hadn't been so tired, he might have lain awake for hours. As it was, they'd already stayed up really late, so falling asleep wasn't a problem.

Waking up... now that was a different story. He'd woken up to Mustang's body pressed against his. Mustang's hand was on his body and he could feel the man breathing against his neck. The hard-on he'd woken up with had become unbearable; and, when he couldn't stand it any longer, he'd gotten up and rushed to the bathroom to take care of himself. He didn't think he'd be able to look Mustang in the eyes again if the man knew how hard up he'd been and that he'd used his bathroom to jerk off...

Ed un-tucked his shirt and flopped down on the floor. If only he could have lain there with Mustang all day... If only something _had_ happened between them! They'd been together all night and Mustang hadn't made a move... Even when they'd been sleeping right next to each other, nothing had happened...

Did that mean Mustang didn't like him in that way? It couldn't possibly mean that Mustang was just trying to be moral. 'Moral Mustang' was almost an oxymoron... The man slept with more women than most people dreamed about... So, that probably meant that Mustang wasn't interested in him...

At the thought, Ed felt sad and disappointed; but if Mustang wasn't interested, then he wasn't interested... Ed had still had a lot of fun though, so the 'date' wasn't a total failure, but he was pretty sure they wouldn't go out again. Last night was the perfect opportunity to try something, if Mustang wanted to, but since he didn't, Ed could only believe that this was the end...

"You don't look okay..." Al said worriedly. "You sure nothing happened?"

"Yeah... Nothing at all..." Ed mourned.

Silence filled the room for a moment, then Al said knowingly, "Oh... I see... You're disappointed that nothing happened..."

Groaning, Ed turned over onto his stomach and rested his cheek on the floor. He didn't really want to discuss his sexual desires with his brother; at least, not right now. Maybe later he'd feel like it, but right now it was a little embarrassing.

"He doesn't like me," Ed said in disappointment. "Last night was a lot of fun, but... It's just not going to happen..."

"Is that what he said?" Al asked.

"No, but it's just kinda obvious."

"But he didn't actually _tell_ you that he didn't want you," Al said in disapproval.

Ed rolled onto his back and looked at his brother. "He didn't _need_ to. If he liked me, then he probably would have made a move or something..."

"So you would have been happier if he would have taken advantage of you?" Al asked.

_Maybe..._ Ed thought, then said, "No..."

"Liar." To that, Ed said nothing. After a minute, Al muttered, "He should at least tell you and not leave you hanging." He sounded angry and Ed knew that Al was going into 'protective mode'.

"It's fine," Ed mumbled. He didn't care... Really he didn't. They'd just go about their lives as if nothing had happened because nothing did happen! And that was for the best anyway. Al needed him...

Still, it was so hard not to think about Mustang. He _wanted_ Mustang to like him _so much_! Even though Ed knew he should be concentrating on other things—things that were far more important than who he had a crush on—he still couldn't manage to get the man out of his mind...

"It's not fine! I don't like seeing you so unhappy, brother. He should be upfront with you. He shouldn't leave you hanging. He should—"

Ed closed his eyes and stopped listening. He didn't want to be reminded that he wasn't important enough for Mustang to even tell him to get lost. He'd just bury himself in his research and try to forget about all of this. He had goals, and he couldn't let himself get sidetracked by something like this.

* * *

Well, two more chapters after this one. I'll try to get them out quickly, but I can't make any promises. I'm really busy nowadays, but you can be sure that the story will be finished.

—

**Please Review.** Remember, happy authors are productive authors. :)


	17. Confrontation

—

**Misspoken**

**XVII**

**Confrontation **

—  
Roy's head snapped up as the door to his office slammed open. After years of Ed making this type of entrance, he already had a retort ready for whatever was coming. That retort died as he saw that his loud guest wasn't Ed at all.

It was Alphonse.

Shutting the door behind him, Al strode up to the desk and said, "Can we talk, Colonel?" His voice was polite, but it had an undercurrent of anger that made the tone tight and strained.

Setting aside his work, Roy leaned back in his chair and stared at Al. He wasn't exactly sure what was going to happen. It had been almost a week since his and Ed's 'date' and he hadn't seen Ed at all since then. But perhaps that had been for the best. It had given Roy a lot of time to sift through the confusion that was his life right now.

"Alright," Roy said cautiously. "What can I do for you?"

Folding his arms, Alphonse said, "Do you like my brother?" It was a strong demand. If Alphonse could change his facial features, Roy supposed his eyebrows would be knit together and lips pressed in a deep scowl.

"I like him well enough," Roy said vaguely. This was not a subject he wanted to discuss with Ed's younger brother. It was one that he wanted to discuss with Ed himself. It was only right that Ed get the information first hand.

"I _mean_," Al pressed. "Do you _like_ him the same way you might like a woman?"

"Women are a different breed than men, Alphonse. No one can like them the same. One can like them just as much, but differently," Roy said, again evading the question.

Alphonse was obviously not pleased with this answer and moved closer to the desk where he leaned over, resting his palms against the cheap wood. "Colonel..." Al said quietly. "If you don't like my brother, then you had better tell him." It sounded almost like a threat.

"I never said I didn't like him," Roy countered.

To this, Al just stared at him in mute consideration. After a long moment of silence, Al pronounced, "You're playing with him."

Roy shook his head. "I'm not."

"You are! You're stringing him along for your own selfish reasons!" Al said angrily. Roy raised an eyebrow. Apparently this was a sore subject for him...

"Alphonse..." Roy said, trying to soothe the boy. "You've never been in a relationship. You don't understand the complexities here. There are a lot of things to think about and—"

"Maybe you're right," Al said, cutting him off. "I've never been in a relationship. Maybe I never will..." There was pain in that statement, but he continued on, voice strong and determined. "But, I _do_ know that there has to be _respect_, and you're not giving that to my brother. He doesn't know what to believe. He _really_ likes you, but it's just some sort of game to you, isn't it!" It wasn't a question.

"No..." Roy said, frowning now. He really _had_ thought a lot about Ed, but he didn't like rushing in or out of anything major if he could help it. What he'd meant to be a little prodding to see if Ed liked him had quickly plummeted out of control into what was happening now. He was trying to catch up; trying to figure himself out... trying to decide...

"All he thinks about is _you_," Al said suddenly, and there was no mistaking the jealous frustration.

"Al," Roy began.

"Tell him you don't like him!" Al demanded, and Roy realized this was only partially about him treating Ed well. The other part had to do with how Al felt. The two brothers hadn't had anyone else to trust or lean on but each other. They were in a difficult situation, but they were in it together. Their thoughts and goals were always focused on each other, but now...

"But what if I _do_ like him?" Roy asked quietly.

Al stood up straight and looked down at him for a moment, then glanced away. "Then you should tell him... Just... Just tell him _something_..."

Sacrifice.

Al was willing to sacrifice part of what he viewed as his, for his brother's happiness. It made Roy feel ashamed of his own selfishness.

After a long moment of silence, Roy said quietly, "Tell Ed I want to see him in my office tomorrow at noon." Al looked at him, and Roy said, "But don't tell him why. Just tell him I want to see him." A pause. "Please."

There was a moment of silence before Al nodded. "Okay..." Another moment of silence. "What... what are you going to tell him?"

Roy stared at the younger Elric brother for a long time, then glanced away and said quietly, "I don't know..."

* * *

One more chapter to go! I'll try to get it out next weekend. :)

—

**Comments are love.**


	18. Agreement

—

**Misspoken**

**XVIII**

**Agreement**

—  
Ed approached the door to Mustang's office cautiously as if were a dangerous animal. He didn't want to be here; he was too afraid of what this meeting would bring. He'd avoided Mustang all week physically; but, mentally, he'd spent almost every moment with him. There was no way Ed would have believed he could be even more infatuated with Mustang than he had been in the past, but after the night they had spent together, all he could do was think about him, about how much fun they'd had together, and about laying so close to him...

Yet, Ed knew that it was all only a dream, and _that_ was why he had stayed away. He didn't want to hear Mustang try to be nice as he rejected him. He didn't want to look into those dark eyes and know that Mustang would be just fine—probably wouldn't even think about him again—while he was dying inside...

He almost wanted to kick the door open and demand to know why they couldn't have had a shitty evening. Why couldn't Mustang have stayed all stuffy and proper? Why did they have to go to his house where Ed could see that, not only was Mustang good looking, but that he was really quite down to earth when he wasn't at work...

Why did they have to have such a good time? Why couldn't it have gone badly? Why couldn't Mustang have stayed a jerk so that Ed could distance himself from his attraction? Why? Why? Why?!

Slowly, Ed made a fist, then quickly knocked on the door. He wanted to run away, but he stayed his ground, and when he heard 'come in' from the office, Ed hesitantly opened the door and slipped inside.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked nervously.

Mustang, who was reading over something, looked up and nodded before picking up a folder and standing up. He walked around his desk and motioned to one of the couches. "Let's have a seat."

"I'll stand..." Ed said stiffly, ready for the worst.

"No, you won't. Sit on the couch. When Ed pressed his lips together and shook his head, Mustang said mildly, "That's an order, Major." He stared at Ed expectantly; and, with a sigh, Ed trudged over to the couch and sat heavily. Sitting down on the same couch but a respectable distance away, Mustang said quietly, "I haven't seen you in a week..."

"Yeah well..." Ed muttered. He looked away, unable to meet Mustang's eyes. "I've been pretty busy..."

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence, then Mustang said, "There are a couple of things I'd like to talk to you about."

Ed clenched his hands tightly. "I already know. You don't have to try to spare my feelings or anything. We can just pretend like none of this ever happened." He snapped his mouth shut with an effort and looked away. He felt so hurt and angry! Why did it have to end like this?!

"First of all," Mustang said, as if Ed's outburst had never happened. "Some control over your verbal statements is in order. Please try to think before you speak. I know it's hard, but I think you'll find yourself in less embarrassing situations when you learn not to misspeak."

"Whatever..." Ed muttered. He knew that his mouth gave him away and led him into trouble far too often; he didn't need Mustang to tell him what he already knew...

"Now... for the real reasons I wanted to speak to you..." Mustang sounded hesitant now, and Ed couldn't help but glance back at him. "I think we need to talk about..." A pause. "I think we need to come to an understanding."

Ed grunted, then growled, "I already told you that you don't have to be nice."

There was a long moment of silence, then a slow, "Okay..." from Mustang. "Last weekend, I asked you a question. In fact, I asked you several times, but you didn't answer." Ed nodded silently, and Mustang continued, "I asked you where the date with me fit in with your goals." Ed nodded again and waited with a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Mustang tapped the folder against his knee a couple of times, then said, "I've been thinking a lot this past week. I've been thinking about you... and about me... Hawkeye was right. A lot of this started out of pure curiosity for me, but I quickly came to wonder about myself..."

There was a long pause while Mustang seemed to gather his thoughts, then he looked at Ed and said, "I had a great time last weekend and I didn't really expect to..." A pause. "No offense."

"That's okay, I didn't expect to have a great time with you either," Ed quipped.

To that Mustang smiled a little. "I _do_ like you, Ed," he said suddenly, and Ed nearly choked.

"You do...?!" Ed felt his heart soar. Excitement bubbled up inside of him and he didn't know how long he'd be able to contain it.

Mustang took a moment to formulate his words, then said carefully, "Yes, I do. I think you'd be a great friend..." Ed's elation dropped like a rock. Friend?! That's it?! "I also think you're rather good looking..." Mustang added and he suddenly looked a little uncomfortable. The excitement was back and Ed suddenly felt the urge to go look in a mirror—maybe preen a bit. "But... a lot of this happened really fast, so I still need some time. This isn't exactly something I like saying, but... I have no idea what I want. I need some time to come to terms with a few things..."

Ed nodded unhappily. He supposed he could understand that. Not everyone could make the transition from dating only one gender easily or quickly. Ed wasn't sure how he'd feel about going on a date with a girl, so... yeah, he could understand... It didn't mean he couldn't feel a little disappointed though...

"Also," Mustang continued. "You have other obligations right now. A relationship takes a lot of time and energy; things you have reserved for another right now..."

_Al..._

Yes, Mustang was right... It was something that had caused Ed to feel a lot of guilt over. Al needed him...

Mustang took a deep breath, then said, "I'm not going to tell you that I'm not interested in you; because, truthfully, I am. But... I think we both need some time. I need to understand myself better in regards to... various things... And you need time to mature and meet your goals." He smiled a little. "Who knows... by the time you restore your brother, you might find that you don't like me as much as you thought you did. Sometimes feelings fade..."

"I don't think that will happen!" Ed blurted without thinking. "I've liked you since I first saw you!" He forced himself to shut up and blood rushed to his face in embarrassment.

"We'll see..." Mustang said quietly, his lips ghosting into a small smile, then became more businesslike. "You work to achieve your goals. That will give me some time to adjust to my new... interests... When you restore Al, well... perhaps we can try another date."

Ed thought about what Mustang had said, then asked, "Are you just saying this so that you don't have to reject me outright?" He could just see Mustang taking such a copout path.

Mustang's eyebrows knit together in slight irritation, before he stood and said, "Stand up, Ed."

Ed stood and watched as Mustang stepped forward. Their bodies were so close now that they were almost touching. Then, without warning, Mustang grabbed Ed's chin, tilted his head up, then bent down and pressed his lips softly against Ed's. There was a moment when Ed wondered if he'd pass out from lack of air. He couldn't breathe! His heart had stopped! His real leg felt shaky and he wondered if he'd fall over.

The kiss seemed to last for an eternity; yet, in reality, it only lasted a few moments, then Mustang pulled away and gazed down at him.

"What was that?" Ed gasped, eyes bulging. Not that he minded, but it had been so sudden.

"A promise..." Mustang murmured. "When you reach your goal, we'll discuss the possibilities of you and me being 'us'."

"A promise..." Ed breathed in disbelief.

"And, to help you..." Mustang said, holding the folder out. Ed took it and glanced through the contents.

In shock, he looked up at Mustang and said, "I thought you said..."

"I did," Mustang grunted. "Don't think it was easy for me to get Hakuro to sign off on that. You need to be sure you're not so wasteful with your budget this time around."

A grin split Ed's face. He'd been worried about how he and Al were going to make it on so few funds. True, they had been rather wasteful with some of it in the past, but they really did need more than what the new budget cuts were allowing.

"So, after I get Al back to normal...?"

Mustang nodded. "Can you wait that long?"

"Can you?" Ed shot back.

Raising an eyebrow, Mustang said, "If you think I'm going to stop going out on dates and getting laid when I can, you're wrong. I'm still single and so are you."

Ed frowned. "I don't know that I like this..." He didn't want to think about Mustang sleeping with anyone besides himself; but the man was right, Ed didn't have any real claims yet.

"Then hurry and achieve your goal," Mustang said with a smirk.

Ed glared at the man for a moment, then grinned and walked to the door. Opening it, he looked at Mustang, raised the folder in a mock salute, and said with determination, "I will!"

"I know you will," Mustang said confidently.

Ed took one last look at the man he'd always wanted and never thought he'd be able to get, before leaving the office and closing the door firmly behind him. He felt elated and hopeful for the future. He _would_ get Al back to normal, and after that... Well, after that... anything was possible.

—**end**—

Well, that's the end. I hope you enjoyed the story. It's almost strange to think that this story is complete. I started this one about two years ago, though most of it was written within the last ten or so months.

Part of me would love to write a sequel to this one, but I can't promise there will be one. I have way too many unfinished works that I need to focus on. But a sequel is a possibility sometime in the future.

I'd like to thank you all for reading and for the supportive comments you've left me. Even though I more recently became unable to answer every one of them, please know that I appreciated each one and your support really helped motivate me to write, despite the fact that my life is becoming busier by the day.

Thanks again!

— ZaKai Stonewall


End file.
